Anime War: Battle of the Realms
by Sparks16
Summary: After Goku and Sparks' battle, the Cracks of Time are open releasing the Dark Gods, now splitting open the realms of One Punch Man, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail. It's up to the Z-fighters and Elementals to defeat these new foes and restore the realms to their original state with the help of warriors from the other realms.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, One Punch Man, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Bleach, One Piece, or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners. I do own the characters I have introduced to this fanfiction and my previous one, including Sparks, Blade Katana, etc.**

Summary: After Goku and Sparks' battle, the Cracks of Time are open releasing the Dark Gods, now splitting open the realms of One Punch Man, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and Fairy Tail. It's up to the Z-fighters and Elementals to defeat these new foes and restore the realms to their original state with the help of warriors from the other realms.

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Gods are Released!**

Seven figures hover above our heroes. Sparks and Goku could feel great power within all of them. But the middle one was not only the most intimidating, but also the most powerful.

Sparks: Who are you? And what do you want?

Figure 1: You may call me, Zarma. And as your so called Gods address, we are the Dark Gods. We've been stuck in the Cracks of Time for Thousands of years. But now we are free and no one will ever send us back.

Desmos: Then I will just have just have to destroy you.

Desmos and Beerus descend from the sky.

Goku: Lord Beerus!

Sparks: Lord Desmos!

Goku: Are you guys here to help us?

Beerus: Desmos and I will take care of this, the rest of you will stand back and watch.

Goku: What, but Lord Beerus we . . .

Beerus: This is beyond you Goku, this a matter only a God can handle this.

Zarma: Sebas, you're with me. The rest of you can pick a universe and go there.

The other five Dark Gods fly off through portals, leaving Zarma and Sebas.

Desmos: Sending them off isn't going change anything, we'll destroy you two first and then we'll go after the others.

Goku: But we can help.

Sparks: Just let them fight Goku. They've made up their minds and it doesn't look like they're willing to change it. Besides if they do need help, we're here.

Beerus charged at Zarma punching him in the gut while Desmos kneed Sebas into the air.

They continued to dominate the Dark Gods who were barely attacking them. Beerus then punched Sebas to the ground and Desmos punched into a wall. Beerus then fired a Sphere of Destruction and Desmos launched a Destruction Orb the blast could be seen throughout the galaxy. When the dust cleared the Dark Gods are unfazed by the attacks.

Beerus: What?

Desmos: How did you - ?

Zarma: We came prepared, and it seems to be working.

Desmos and Beerus start to feel weaker even though they hadn't expelled too much energy.

Sebas: Lord Zarma, may I have the honor of destroying these so called Destroyers.

Zarma: *chuckles* Be my guest Sebas.

Sebas begins to charge a black orb in one hand.

Sebas: Take this, Absolute Void.

Before Sebas could fire the attack Sparks jumps in and slices Sebas' back with his twin katanas.

Sebas: Why you little . . .

Goku then blasts a Kamehameha wave to Sebas, blowing him back. Sparks does the same to Zarma.

Desmos: I thought we told you two to stay out of this.

Sparks: That was before, now you guys were nearly destroyed and we decided jump in and save your lives. I know we shouldn't be meddling with your affairs Lord Desmos, but you're gonna need all of us for this one.

Goku: Sparks is right, you two don't look so good.

Beerus: Something is wrong, I feel weaker and I have a feeling they're behind it.

Desmos: Ditto, well Sparks you and your friends may help.

Goku brings out a pouch and grabs four beans. He eats one and throws to Beerus.

Goku: Sparks, Lord Desmos. Catch!

They catch the beans thrown their way even though they are confused.

Sparks: Um . . . Goku, now is not the time to be eating beans.

Goku: There Senzu Beans, they'll restore your energy.

Sparks: Oh. Well, thanks!

Sparks and Desmos eat the beans and feel more powerful.

Goku: Alright.

The others (Android 17, 18, Blaze, Psycho, Cosma, Phoenix and Buu), had arrived.

Goku: Hey guys.

Android 17: What happened here?

Sparks: Long story short, those two up there are Dark Gods, there are five more that went through each portal so we need to split up and help those other Realms.

Goku: Gohan, Piccolo you guys were training with Whis the past year. Did you unlock any new powers?

Piccolo: Hmph. Of course we did, but you'll just have to wait and see my new form.

Goku: And Gohan, what about your form?

Gohan: Yeah, I have a new form.

Goku: Stronger than Blue.

Gohan: *nods* It's just like Chiara's form, I combined my Hidden Potential with Super Saiyan Blue.

Chiara: So you can use Limit Breaker Blue?

Gohan: That's what you call it?

Chiara: It's a better name than Great Saiyaman!

Gohan: Hey, Great Saiyaman isn't lame!

Chiara: Even Goten and Trunks know how lame it is. The real question is which is more stupid, the name or the outfit.

As the Saiyan twins argue, the others watch not wanting to intervene.

Psycho: You sure have some wild kids Goku.

Goku: I guess that's just how siblings are? I had an older brother, and the first thing he did when we met was kidnap both of them in order to force me to kill people.

Sparks: Well that's harsh. Anyway can split up now.

Chiara and Gohan calm down and nod.

Sparks: Alright, we've got a lot of work to do, so let's send these Dark Gods back to the dimension they came from.

Blaze, Katana and Gohan go to One Punch Man realm. Vegeta and Blade go to the Naruto realm. Psycho, Piccolo and Android 17 go to the Bleach Realm. Phoenix and Android 18 go to the One Piece , Cosma and Majin Buu go to the Fairy Tail Realm.

Beerus: He's the stronger one.

Sparks: Exactly.

Desmos: You two aren't going to give us a choice, are you?

Goku: Nope.

Beerus: We'll trust you on this one.

Beerus and Desmos fly off to face Sebas as Zarma approaches the heroes.

Sparks: Alright, ready Goku?

Goku: Ready when you are.

Goku and Sparks now stand face to face with Zarma.

 **And that will wrap up the first chapter re-edited. I hope you'll enjoy what Chiara brings to the table and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

**Alright so this is the first of the setup battles, I'm pretty sure this will also be the longest but after all the introductions of characters and team ups are done, we can get to more detailed fighting. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Chiara, Cosma, Majin Buu, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy vs Shadow.

Fairy Tail Realm

Chiara, Cosma and Buu arrive near the outskirts of a town.

Cosma: Alright looks like we're here.

Chiara: We'll just try to blend in right now and when this Dark God shows himself, we'll head straight to him.

Cosma: Sounds like a plan.

Buu doesn't answer.

Chiara: Buu?

Majin Buu: Buu hungry.

Chiara: Seriously! Now's not the time to be thinking about eating Buu.

Majin Buu: Buu wants food, now!

Cosma: It's okay Chiara, I can handle it. What would you like?

Majin Buu: Can you get Buu some candy.

Cosma: Sure, Hey look theres a candy shop, wait right here and I'll take care of this.

After going into the Candy shop. Cosma come back with a huge bag full of candy.

Chiara: How did you afford all that candy.

Cosma: I'm a Yang. We can create whatever we imagine. It contrasts the Yin's abilities of Destruction.

Chiara: So can you use the Yin ability too?

Cosma: What makes you think I can?

Chiara: Your brother could use both.

Cosma: I can, but my parents don't want me using it until I'm Sparks' age. They'll only allow it on certain occasions like a serious fight.

Chiara: And why won't they let you use it at your age?

Cosma: They're afraid I could end up like -

Just then a huge dark void appears in a nearby valley.

Cosma: Oh no! We have to get going.

Majin Buu: Okay. *lodges all the candy down his mouth*

When they arrive, Chiara ,Cosma and Majin Buu are face to face with one of the Dark Gods.

Cosma: So you're one of the Dark Gods.

Dark God: That's right, I am Shadow. And last face you'll ever see.

Cosma: We'll see about that. COSMIC LIGHT.

Cosma fires her cosmic light attack at Shadow, but the Dark God isn't even fazed. Followed by

Shadow: Is that all you have to offer.

Chiara: We have plenty more to offer.

Cosma and Majin Buu begin charge at Death.

Shadow: *chuckles* (These three will only be two more souls in my collection, and then I will collect the rest)

Train Station on the outskirts of Magnolia

Two teams from Fairy Tail are exiting from their train. Team Natsu (Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla) along with Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy and Juvia.

Gajeel: *barfing his stomach out*

Levy: You okay Gajeel?

Gajeel: I'm fine. This motion sickness is killing me.

Lucy: Wait, where's Natsu?

Natsu: AHHH!

Happy: Looks like we left him on the train. I'll go get him.

After getting Natsu off the train, the two teams move onward to the sighting of the ripple.

Natsu: Man, I still don't understand why Gramps wouldn't just let us go. This is just a sighting mission, we don't need Metal Head and his team here.

Gajeel: What was that Salamander?

Natsu: You heard me Metal Head.

Erza: Stop it you two, Master Makarov wanted all of us to go because this could be more dangerous than any S-Class mission any wizard has ever faced.

Gray: She's right Natsu, better safe than sorry.

Natsu: Whatev-

Suddenly an earthquake is felt and huge black void appears in the sky.

Erza: It looks like Master Makarov was right to send all of us. We must move quickly.

Back at the battlefield, Chiara, Majin Buu and Cosma were not doing so good against the Shadow. Buu fired a Majin Kamehameha wave but Death creates a shield to block it. Then Cosma appears above and hits with a Cosmic Pummel. She keeps on beating him into the ground until he teleports away completely unscaved. Chiara fires a Masenko which Shadow deflects with ease.

Shadow: Is that seriously all you've got. I commend for making me use at least 15% of my power I am very impressed with that, but it's gonna take more to beat when I start to actually try. Perhaps I'll just send you all to the Next World now.

Shadow prepares a small black orb that starts to expand until it is about the size of a ball.

Shadow: This should be enough to kill the both of you. No begone! ABSOLUTE VOID!

The attack starts hurtling towards the three fighters but then.

?: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

A blast of fire is shot at the attack. Giving Cosma and Buu enough time to dodge the attack before it hits. It instead hits and absorbs a mountain, then disappears. Then the wizards of Fairy Tail land in front of the Dark God.

Shadow: Hmph, I wasn't expecting extra company so soon.

Natsu: Well if your messing with Magnolia, you should expect Fairy Tail to come and kick your ass.

Shadow: Please, you wouldn't be able to scratch me even if I let you. In fact I will let you have the first strike. Not trying to attack or dodge.

Natsu: Fine by me but you're gonna regret. FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!

Natsu rammed right through Shadow hitting the ground.

Natsu: What the heck? Hey you said you weren't going to dodge!

Shadow: Oh, did I forget to mention I can turn my physical form into complete darkness.

Natsu: Wait, you're made of shadows?

Shadow: The correct term is darkness, but yes. That's why those three had so much trouble putting me down. So do you still think you can-

Gray: ICE MAKE: LANCE!

Gajeel: IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!

The attacks hit Shadow head on, but when the dust clears the Dark God is unfazed.

Shadow: You couldn't even hurt me when I had my guard down. You wizards can't hold a candle to me. *chuckles* *maniacal laughter* Pathetic. But I suppose I can allow you to a least try to defeat me.

While the guys were busy trying to hurt Shadow. Erza stood with her eyes closed for a second.

Erza: Lucy and Levy, get those three out of there. Wendy, you go with them and heal any wounds they may have. And you three *points at the Exceeds (Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily)*, keep those 3 company. Juvia let's go help the guys.

Lucy: Yeah

Happy: Aye

Levy: Understood

Wendy: Yes

Pantherlily: No problem

Carla: Right

Juvia: Okay

The Lucy and Levy carry Chiara and Cosma while the exceeds carry Buu.

A few minutes later.

Cosma opens her eyes to see a Buu still unconscious, 3 girls, and 3 flying cats.

Cosma: Where am I?

Lucy: Don't worry, you're safe here. I'm Lucy, *gestures towards Levy* this Levy, *points towards Wendy* she is Wendy and the cats are Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily.

Cosma: I'm Cosma, the pink guy is Buu. We came here to stop him.

Lucy: Don't worry. My other friends are taking care of him.

Chiara: They won't be able to beat him. We need to get back there.

Levy: You three need to rest. You're too banged up to fight even if you could. And you haven't recovered from your wounds.

Wendy: There's not much I can actually do to heal them. Whatever magic that man was using is far beyond anything I've seen.

Chiara: That wasn't magic but I've got recovery thing handled. *searches in her pouch, grabs a Senzu Bean and eats it* Here Cosma. *Throws a Senzu Bean at her*

Cosma: *Eats the Senzu Bean* Haah!

Cosma throws a few punches and a kick at end to make sure she was okay.

Chiara: You good?

Cosma: Yeah, I'm fine. Wait where did the others go?

?: You blew into them into those trees over there.

Cosma: Oh, thanks for the update Galacta.

An A.I. in the form of an eagle forms on Cosma's shoulder.

Galacta: You have to remember that they have their own limits, and its not on the same level as yours.

Cosma: That's just rude. Let's get Buu a Senzu bean and help Lucy and the others so we can all help their friends.

Back on the Battlefield

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

Gajeel: IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!

Both of the attacks hit Death's shield with no effect.

Shadow: Seems like you have no chance of winning. Well, I guess I'll just hurry up and finish you all off. Absolute Void!

Chiara: Masenko!

The two attacks hit and explode.

Shadow: So the little girls have come to play. Why won't you just roll over and die.

Cosma: I have a name and its Cosma. And as long as you and your friends are causing mayhem, I'll always be here to stop you.

Shadow: Oh what a heroic speech. Did your brother teach that to you? I really doubt he wanted his precious little sister to get hurt or was too much of a coward to come protect you.

Cosma: Don't fun of my brother!

Cosma powers up to full power while a white and black aura surrounds her.

Chiara: Wow, her power is incredible. She's so young and yet she's already this strong. I can also sense a dark energy around her. Must be the Yin power that she can tap into.

Shadow: So what do you think will happen if you defeat me, you'd need all your power and a lot of luck. So let me tell you a secret, out of all of the Dark Gods I'm the weakest.

Cosma: So what, even if I can't beat them my friends will.

Shadow: I'd like to see them try. They'll all fail and so will you. ABSOLUTE VO. . .

Chiara transforms to Super Saiyan God and lands a direct hit to Shadow's face. She then fires a Super Kamehameha wave while Buu launches Majin Kamehameha and they both hit the Dark God. This infuriates Shadow, and a dark aura begins to engulf him.

Shadow: You will all pay you maggots! I'll kill all of you nice and slow.

Cosma: Not unless we beat you first. *looks at Fairy Tail wizards* I know this must be a lot for you guys to take but I'll explain everything once we beat him. But right now, I need your help to beat him.

Natsu: Well you can count on us to help you.

Chiara, Cosma, Buu and the Fairy Tail mages charged at Shadow.

 **Next up is the Narutoverse. It probably won't be as long but as said the action is coming. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto

**Chapter 3: Vegeta, Blade, Naruto and Sasuke vs Carnage.**

Vegeta and Blade exit their portal to find themselves in a forest.

Vegeta: Where the hell are we now?

Blade: That doesn't matter, what matters is we need to find where the Dark God in this Realm is, then I'll defeat him and we can go back.

Vegeta: Hmph, you think you can defeat him alone?

Blade: I know you're thinking the same thing I am. Tag along if you want but don't get in my way.

Vegeta: I'll be the one to take care of this Dark God.

Blade: You can try.

Suddenly a huge ripple opens grabbing the attention of Vegeta and Blade.

Blade: Well looks like we found him.

The two fly off.

Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage Office

Naruto is in office signing documents until he sees Sasuke arrive.

Naruto: Sasuke, it's been a while. How did the investigation go.

Sasuke: The situation turned out to be worse than I thought. I need your help to take of it.

Naruto: That bad huh? Well then, let's get going.

Back to Vegeta and Blade

They arrive at the ripple to find one of the Dark Gods.

?: So, you've come to face me. I wasn't expecting much, let alone the runner ups of the bunch.

Vegeta: Really, well let me show what this "runner up" can do.

?: You think I, Carnage, will be defeated by the likes of you two.

Blade: Let's see you say that when you're dead.

Blade charged into Carnage who blocked the attack. Blade threw a fury of punches at the dark god, but to no avail.

Blade: Damnit! What does it take to even hurt you?

Carnage: Alot more than what you can do. In fact let me make it easier for both of you. Spilt!

Carnage divided himself into two.

Carnage: Now you can both of you can fight me, I assure you that I can still take on both of you.

Blade: Well, that sounds fun. You up for this Vegeta?

Vegeta: Hmph, don't get in my way Blade.

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and Blade uses his Yin Overload. They start to clash against Carnage.

Blade: SONIC CANON!

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Carnage: ABSOLUTE VOID!

The attacks collide and explode. Carnage soon converted back into one form.

Carnage: You're better than I thought. Perhaps I should start showing my full power.

Blade: You were holding back?

Carnage: Yes now face my true power. ABSOL-

?: TAILED BEAST BOMB!

The attack hits Carnage but he is not even fazed.

Carnage: So the ninjas are here.

Naruto in Sage of the Six Path Mode and Sasuke with his Rinnegan and Sharingan activated.

Naruto: *points to Carnage* So you're the one behind all of this.

Carnage: Yes. And once I'm done with you four, this whole universe will know my chaos.

Sasuke: AMATERASU!

The black flames surround Carnage but he fires a ki release to put them out.

Carnage: You think some simple flames will defeat me? I think I'll just kill you right now. ABSOLUTE SPHERE!

Blade uses a giant sword to slash Carnage's attack. He then looks at Naruto and Sasuke.

Blade: Normally I'd tell people with your levels of power to get out of here. But with an enemy like this, we're going to need all the help we can get. So are you two willing to stay and fight.

Naruto: You can count on us.

Blade: Good to know. Vegeta, you ready to beat this bastard?

Vegeta: I told you once and I'll you again, just don't get in my way.

Blade: Alright, let's get this over with.

The warriors and ninjas charge at the God.

 **And that is the end of this chapter, I hope you like it and sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise longer chapters after all these intros, I will be continuing to work on the next chapters so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: One Punch Man

**Hello everyone, this is the next chapter and if you didn't read the guide, Saitama isn't gonna just come and beat all the Dark Gods in one punch. Saitama is a parody character not a gag that can do anything. An anime gag character would be Arale from Dr. Slump.**

 **Chapter 4 - Gohan, Blaze, Katana and Saitama vs Wrath.**

Gohan, Blaze and Katana arrive in the One Punch Man Realm.

Blaze: Alright we're here. Now we just have to find the Dark God? Any ideas?

Katana: Well, my best guess is that ripple in the middle of the city.

The 3 fly towards the ripple to confront the Dark God. They land to see the a dark figure emerge from the ripple.

Katana: So you're one of the Dark Gods?

?: Yes, I am Wrath and your doom.

Katana: Alright, let's do this.

Katana uses her Yang Overload and Blaze transforms to his Yin form while Gohan charges up for his new from.

Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan's hair looks like Super Saiyan Blue but his Unlocked Potential made the form more powerful.

Katana: Amazing, so that's the power of your Limit Breaker Blue.

Gohan: Yeah, now let's defeat this guy and fast.

The 3 warriors charge at the Dark God, but Wrath is to fast. He easily dodges all their attacks.

Wrath: This is why I wanted to face Sparks or Psycho, it would've fun to test my speed against him.

Katana: We're just getting started. HAIL STORM!

Blaze: INFERNO BLAST!

Gohan: MASENKO!

Wrath: ABSOLUTE VOID!

After the attacks cancel out, Rage used his blinding speed to launch multiple attacks at the trio.

Wrath: ABSOLUTE RAIN!

The attack hits the trio which weakened them badly.

Wrath: Well this is the end!

?: Hey.

Wrath turned around to see a bald-caped hero standing there with a bored expression on his face.

Wrath: You must be Saitama.

Saitama: Yep, are you the one who responsible with that black hole?

Wrath: It's a ripple in your dimension, but yes I am responsible. And if you want to save your town from complete annihilation, you're going to have to defeat me.

Saitama: Okay.

Saitama threw a punch and while it hit Rage, the Dark God was unaffected.

Saitama: What?

Wrath: Oh, was I supposed to die from that punch. Sorry but you're going to have to get serious if you want to even hurt me.

Saitama: Wow, no one has ever reacted to one of my punches like that. NORMAL CONSECUTIVE PUNCHES!

Saitama punches were all dodged and Rage then kicked Saitama into a building.

Wrath: Is that all you've got Caped Baldy. ABSOLUTE SPHERE!

Saitama: Alright, I'll show my Serious move. Serious Series: Serious Punch!

Saitama's Serious Punch barely pushed back the Absolute Sphere!

Wrath: So you survived let's see you survive this. ABSOLUTE VOID!

Gohan then launches a Limit Breaker Masenko blowing the Absolute Void away.

Gohan: We're not finished yet.

Wrath: So you really think you stand a chance.

Gohan: Yes.

Wrath: Fine then, I'll destroy all of you.

The four fighters continue to fight the Dark God.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short but now we only have 2 more and then we'll be in to hopefully longer chapters. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bleach

**Hello everyone and I just have to say sorry because this chapter is ridiculously short. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5 - Psycho, Piccolo, 17 and Ichigo vs Nightmare**

Psycho, Piccolo and 17 enter the Bleach universe. They see the rift and follow it to the Dark God.

Piccolo: So your the Dark God?

Nightmare: Yes, and you can call me Nightmare. So you came all this way to defeat me. I'd like to see you try.

Psycho: We're not just some pushovers. We can take you on no problem.

Nightmare: Do your worst.

Piccolo: Fine by me. HAAAAAAAAAA!

Piccolo's skin turns blue with orange marks near his eyes. (I'm calling this divine namekian).

Nightmare: You've improved a bit. No matter what form you take, it won't be enough to beat me.

Psycho uses his Yang Form and Android 17 activates his Divine Battery.

Nightmare: Oh, this might be interesting.

Psycho: Psychic Knife!

Nightmare: *dodges* You'll have to do better than that.

Piccolo punches Nightmare and 17 knees him into the air.

Nightmare: Pretty good, now it's my turn.

Suddenly the three of them are paralyzed.

Psycho: What happened to me, I can't move.

Nightmare: I just simply stopped you from moving so I can take care of your new ally.

Piccolo: There's no one else here.

Nightmare: Oh but there is, you just can't see him. Allow me to fix that.

Nightmare holds his hand out which then reveals an orange-haired man.

Nightmare: So you're a shinigami, I thought you'd be older.

Ichigo: How could you see me?

Nightmare: I could sense your energy, simple as that. NOW DIE! ABSOLUTE VO…

Psycho uses his time powers to stop time and escape Nightmare's paralysis he then blasts the Dark God straight in the face. Nightmare is blasted away.

Psycho: Darnit, I should've used a psychic knife. Anyway you guys alright.

Android 17: We're fine, but how did you do that.

Psycho: I can stop time for a minute or two. He's going to be back soon so we need to be prepared to hit him with everything we got.

Piccolo: And what about you? *gestures to Ichigo* You here to help.

Ichigo: Well I'll do whatever I can to help.

Psycho: Good now let's finish this Dark God.

 **That's all for this chapter, again I am really sorry that this couldn't be longer. Also for Bleach, Naruto, One Punch Man, One Piece, and Fairy Tail, I will try to A) Give the character a new transformation, or B) Power them up to their prime since some of them have been slacking off.**


	6. Chapter 6: One Piece

**Hello everybody. I want to say that I'm finally on the last chapter of intro team-ups and the next chapter will have more action and a longer story. I will make sure of that, no matter what.**

 **Chapter 6 - Phoenix, Android 18 and Luffy vs Void**

Android 18 and Phoenix enter the One Piece universe and find the final Dark God.

?: Hello warriors, I am Void and now that we have crossed paths I must destroy you.

Phoenix: Yeah, I doubt you'll be killing anyone today. *fires an energy wave*

Void: ABSOLUTE SHIELD!

Phoenix's blast hits the shield and Void is unaffected, shocking Phoenix.

Phoenix: How did you . . .?

Void: Each of us Dark Gods have a unique ability that separates us from the other, and mine is the perfection of the Absolute arts. I know every technique like the back of my hand. So I know abilities that others don't.

Android 18: It doesn't matter how many tricks you have, we'll just have to work harder to kill you.

Void: I'd like to see you try.

Android 18 accesses her Divine Ki and Phoenix uses her Divine Yang form. Despite their combined power, Void handles them with ease.

Void: Absolute Whirlwind!

Android 18: This is going to be a long fight, we need a plan.

Phoenix: Luckily, I have a plan but we need to lose his attention first.

Void: If you two are done whispering I would suggest accepting your fate. It will be easier for the three of us if I just kill you quickly.

?: Gum - Gum Gatling Gun!

Void is suddenly hit with a barrage of fists but it barely fazes him. He looks behind him to see who attacked him to see Monkey D. Luffy.

Void: And you are?

Luffy: I'm Monkey D. Luffy.

Void: Well Luffy, I could care less about why you decided to attack me but I'm busy at the moment with a better challenge in these two.

Luffy: Who?

Void: The two girls over the . . . *notices Phoenix and Android 18 are gone* What?

Luffy: I don't see anyone, but I have a friend who believes you've been causing trouble here so I'm here to stop you.

Void: You are to pay for this. I'll kill you nice and slowly. ABSOLUTE THUNDER!

The attack hits Luffy who is unscathed afterward.

Void: Huh, it seems your immune to electricity. No matter, I'll just have to slice into a million pieces.

Luffy: I'm not going down without a fight, so I'm going to use my full power from the start. Fourth Gear!

Void: You think that will be enough to stop me.

Luffy: Gum - Gum Jet BAZOOKA!

Void: ABSOLUTE FAZE!

Luffy's attack goes right through Void.

Luffy: What the . . ?

Void kicks Luffy straight in the abdomen sending him flying.

Void: You're going to have to do better than that.

Void is suddenly sliced in half with a destructo disk and energy saw.

Void: Absolute Heal!

Phoenix: So close, I guess we'll just have to blow away to the point that you can't heal.

Void: Don't expect the same tactic to work on me twice.

Android 18: I expect nothing less. You're still going to die.

Luffy: Hey I'm still here and I ain't going to until your down.

Void: This is getting annoying. I'll erase all of you.

 **Alright everyone, this is end of this chapter. And starting next chapter, more action will be brought into the content. So be prepared for that, until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Zarma

**Hello everyone, my next chapter is here with more action just like I promised. I hope you all enjoy this battle. I know I love this one and I plan for more in future chapters.  
**

 **Chapter 7 - Goku and Sparks vs Zarma**

Goku in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and Sparks in Divine Yin Yang Overload are trading blows with Zarma. Zarma caught a fist from both fighters and slam their heads together. Sparks teleports behind Zarma and tries to attack him with his katanas but Zarma hit him in the gut with his elbow. Goku then kneed Zarma in the face which threw him back and Sparks attacked with his katanas and then both Goku and Sparks continued to attack Zarma and shoot him with a God Kamehameha and a Divine Yin yang buster. Zarma stood unfazed by the attacks, the two fighters could even notice he was getting stronger.

Zarma: Is that the best you can do?

Sparks: _What is it going to take to beat this guy? He's growing stronger by the minute, Goku and I can't even faze him and this could be even be happening with the others. This doesn't look good._ Goku, do you have any special attack that might work on this guy.

Goku: Well there is one thing, the Spirit Bomb. But I'm going to need time in order to charge it.

Sparks: I can handle facing this guy for a couple of minutes, you just focus on the Spirit Bomb.

Goku: Alright!

Goku reverts back to his normal form and raises his hands in the air while Sparks charged at Zarma, he teleports and starts planting electric mines around the area.

Sparks: Hey Zarma, over here!

Zarma begins to rush at Sparks but he steps on a mine causing the whole area to explode due to the detonation. When the dust clears, Zarma is surrounded by Yin Yang orbs.

Sparks: Take this! *closes his hand*

The orbs start collide with Zarma. Meanwhile Goku had powered down into his normal state and started to collect energy for the Spirit Bomb.

Goku: Please everyone, I need you to share as much of your energy with me.

Yang: _Goku, make sure you use this energy to defeat this threat and bring Sparks and the others back safely._

Goku: That voice. _Yang, you're in my head?_

Yang: _Yes, and don't make it sound weird. I have the psychic elementals at headquarters communicating with every elemental that they can find so they can lend your energy to you. I hope it will be enough to end this._

Goku could feel the energy of the Elementals gathering in Spirit Bomb.

Goku: _Wow this a lot of energy. Thanks Yang!_

Sparks continued to fight Zarma in long range combat. He used his electric body to avoid Zarma's assaults. He then noticed the Spirit Bomb that Goku was charging.

Sparks: Whoa!, that thing is huge. He must be almost done by now Scales.

Scales: Then hurry up and get Zarma in a good position for Goku to fire it.

Sparks nodded in agreement. As Zarma tried to attack Sparks again the elemental managed to dodge the attack, he then wrapped his arm around Zarma's neck and teleported the two of them in front of the Spirit Bomb.

Spark: Goku, DO IT!

Goku: This is a present from me and people of this universe Zarma. SPIRIT BOMB!

Goku launched it and Sparks released his hold on Zarma and teleported out of the way as it hit Zarma full on. The Dark God tries his best to push the attack back, he seems to be succeeding for a while but Sparks helps Goku push the Spirit Bomb back.

Goku: Thanks Sparks!

Sparks: Don't mention it. Now lets finish this.

Goku and Sparks watched as the Spirit Bomb explodes. When the dust clears, they see that Zarma was still alive but badly injured.

Sparks: _That attack seemed to did more damage than any of our other assaults._ Looks like you're in no condition to keep on fighting. So give up, call off the other Dark Gods, fix the ripples and I'm pretty sure the higher ups above Lord Beerus and Desmos might force them spare your lives then they can just send you back to the time prison you and your buddies came from.

Zarma: I . . . won't go back . . . to Zeno so he can destroy me. I will destroy ALL of you. And I won't stop until Zeno will be powerless before me. _Nightmare it is time._

Bleach Realm

Nightmare gets pushed back by a punch from #17, he then hears Zarma tell him its time which causes the Dark God to smirk.

Piccolo: What are you smiling aboutt?

Nightmare: Well, it looks like it is time for the real fun to begin. ABSOLUTE REVIVE!

Nightmare slammed his hand on the ground and multiple portals opened up in all the realms and huge gusts of winds.

Fairy Tail Realm

Cosma: What's going on?

Shadow: So it's already time for the fun part.

Naruto Realm

Naruto: What is that?

Carnage: Aw, I don't get to play anymore.

One Punch Man Realm

Blaze: What's he doing?

Rage: I'm already on the sidelines.

One Piece Realm

Luffy: What is that?

Void: He's already doing that.

Bleach Realm

Ichigo: What's happening?

Nightmare: You owe me for starting this so early Zarma.

Sparks' Realm

Sparks: What in the world is going on?

Zarma: Just bringing back some old friends of yours.

As wind stopped and the dust cleared Goku and Sparks saw some familiar faces.

?: It's been a while, Goku.

Goku: No way, that voice.

On top of the edge of a cliff a stood a familiar white alien with purple spots and red eyes.

Goku: Frieza.

 **And that is the end for this chapter, I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be bringing more villains into the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Frieza and Blast

**Hello everybody before I you read this I read some of the reviews and here are my responses to some of them.**

 **Guest: If your worried that I think Naruto is weaker than Bleach than don't be because I know Naruto is clearly more powerful. I know at there best they are planet but Naruto is now hokage and has gotten rusty and Ichigo has defeated Yhwach who could destroy the planet which if you don't believe me go check out some youtube channels like Just a Robot or Seth the Programmer who confirm this. I know Zamasu and Goku Black were erased and the technique that brings back all the dead villians will be able to bring them back into existence. Also I know that Naruto and Sasuke can go FTL at best but I won't be able to remember the name of that technique you wrote in the review section. Thank for your input though.**

 **Mar1992: Saitama will not have the berserker mode because this is only based off of MaStar Media's Anime War and not a written version.**

 **dragon fang12: This is more based off of MaStar Media's Anime War (I do confirm this is an inspiration for me making this fanfic)**

 **Chapter 8 - Old Enemies Return Goku and Sparks vs Frieza and Blast.**

Frieza: It's been awhile Goku. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.

Sparks: You know this guy.

Frieza: And who might be your new friend, another monkey maybe?

Sparks: Okay first off, I don't get why you're calling me that but it's racist. And second, I'm and Elemental and my name is Sparks.

Goku: I haven't seen you since the Tournament of Power, Frieza.

Sparks: So is he a friend of yours?

Goku: No.

Sparks: Okay, I've heard enough we don't have time to deal with you Frieza. So just stand aside and we can settle all of this another time.

Before Frieza could reply, a blast of black energy shot towards Goku. Sparks saw this and pushed Goku out of the way. The blast engulfed a rock and it disintegrated. Sparks was completely shocked by the blast.

Sparks: Okay, there is only one person I know that can do that.

?: Hello Sparks.

On some rubble stood an Elemental wearing black and had a huge scythe on his back. His eyes were completely black except for a red pupil on his left eye.

Sparks: Blast!

Blast: Hi, little brother.

Goku: Wait, he's your brother.

Sparks: He's my evil older brother.

Blast: And I have been waiting for some time for us to continue having fun like this.

Sparks: You're still as crazy as ever.

Blast: Aw, you're going to break your brother's heart.

Sparks: Whatever, just say you're going to fight me and then we can get this over with. Because I know you won't just let me go until I beat you. *gets in his fighting stance*

Blast: *evil smirk* You know me all to well Sparks. I can't wait to beat you to the ground. *gets the same fighting stance*

Goku: Well then, I guess that also means were fighting again Frieza. *gets in his fighting stance and goes Super Saiyan Blue*

Frieza: Hmph, I guess it's time for our rematch and this time there will be no interuptions. *Transform into his True Golden Form*

Goku and Frieza charge at each other creating craters in the ground with punch they threw. Frieza then hits Goku, who takes the hit like it was nothing and then performs a One-Inch Punch sending Frieza back into a pile of rocks. Meanwhile Sparks was parrying Godkiller against Blast's huge scythe Soulcrusher. Blast nearly gets a strike but Sparks dematerialized into electricity and shattered Soulcrusher with a his next strike.

Blast: You've improved since our last fight.

Sparks: Yeah, to point where I can beat you with my bear hands. *Godkiller dematerialized, Sparks gets in fighting stance and goes Divine Yin Yang*

Blast: You're trying to prove you can beat on equal terms. I'd like to see that happen. *Gets in fighting stance and transforms into Destruction form*

Sparks and Blast clash at full power and throw kicks and punches at each other, some of them hit while others were blocked or dodged. Blast then fires a Destruction Buster and Sparks counters with a Yin Yang Buster, Sparks quickly overpowered Blast. Back with Goku and Frieza, Goku had kneed Frieza in the face and then kicked him into a mountain. Frieza then emerged blowing up the mountain along with some of the surrounding area.

Goku: Is that really all you've got Frieza? I have a strange feeling your holding back.

Frieza: Well, you honestly never surprise me monkey. But yes, I have been hiding my latest form. And you will be the first to witness it in action. HEEYAAAA!

Frieza is now a dark gold and surrounded by a purple aura. The most notable difference was the symbol of a large circle, followed by two smaller circles and a diamond.

Goku: Woah, that form looks just like Toppo's.

Frieza: Yes, I have unlocked the powers of a destroyer.

Goku: Then I can use my full power. KAIOKEN x20!

Frieza: I guess we'll see whose power-up is superior, your kaioken or my powers of destruction.

Sparks: So you don't have a new form to show off Blast?

Blast: I don't need one to beat you. Now let's continue this fight.

Zarma: *watching from afar* This will a good time to regain my true power, as they continue to fight. They remain unaware that they aren't the only ones in this situation.

Naruto Realm

Vegeta: No way! He's suppose to be dead.

Vegeta was face to face with Kid Buu. Kid Buu let out a loud yell and then powered up.

Blade: YOU! I don't know how you came back, but this time I'm the one who's gonna send you to hell. Yin!

A tall man with a yin symbol on his clothing.

Yin: I was hoping to face Sparks if I was revived but I guess you will have to do.

Naruto: Momoshiki, we beat you.

Sasuke: How are you alive?

Momoshiki: It's been awhile fox.

One Punch Man Realm

Gohan: How are you back?

Cell: *chuckles* I've been waiting for this day for a long time Gohan.

Katana: Atom?

Blaze: That can't seriously be atom, he's dead.

Atom: I'm alive Blaze and with a score to settle with you and your friends.

Bleach Realm

Piccolo: Frieza.

?: Wrong Namekian, you mistake me for someone else.

Ichigo: Yhwach?

Yhwach: I promised I'd return, didn't I?

Fairy Tail Realm

Cosma: Hellblazer?

Hellblazer: If it isn't the runt that I get stuck with. You should've quit fighting while you had the chance little girl.

Erza: That can't be.

Shadow: Oh but there right in front of you. Acnologia and Zeref are back.

Zeref: It's been awhile Natsu.

Natsu: You're supposed to be dead.

Acnologia: So I walk the earth once again.

One Piece Realm

Luffy: Blackbeard?

Blackbeard: I haven't seen you in a while Straw Hat.

Phoenix: Apocalypse?

Apocalypse: Well hello princess. How's your boyfriend?

Back to Zarma

Zarma: This will be fun.

 **And that is all for this chapter, I hope you like it and I will continue this story for you guys to enjoy. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Yin, Buu and Momoshiki

**Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long. This is actually the first chapter that I couldn't just automatically just upload to the story. So expect these next few chapters to take a while but I'll be uploading these as fast as I can. I also saw a new review to this and here is my response.**

 **Guest: I know Master Media did this, so please stop talking about this. I have stated before that this is heavily based on it but I'm putting the characters (especially Saitama) into their proper power level scaling. There will be more that I use from that series but they aren't finished and I'm doing my own version of it because I want to.I also have my own ending that I've already planned out. So please can people stop comparing my story to Master Media's story. Thank you.**

 **I also realized that I'm a villain or two short so I'm going to add more but I tell you about them in the chapter that I introduce them. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Vegeta vs Kid Buu, Blade vs Yin, Naruto and Sasuke vs Momoshiki.**

Vegeta launches Kid Buu into the air and then pummels him into the ground. Vegeta then proceeds to launch a barrage of ki blasts in Buu's face and ends it with a Big Bang Attack. Kid Buu is able to regenerate but he was clearly getting weaker.

Vegeta: Well Majin Buu, you don't look like you can continue much longer.

Carnage: Oh no, that won't do. It's time for Buu to use his new transformation.

Vegeta: What? Buu has a new form.

Kid Buu begins to power-up and his skin turns black with pink markings surrounding the side of his body.

Carnage: Vegeta, meet Buu's demonic form.

Vegeta: Demonic form?

Carnage: Beings of pure evil like Buu, can attain this form. Unfortunately, this idiot isn't big on training like you and Goku but I found a way for him to unlock the form. He can now access Demonic ki, a rare form of ki that rivals the likes of God Ki. Have fun with the new and improved Buu.

Kid Buu charges at Vegeta and throws a punch which Vegeta blocks. Buu then throws a kick which sends Vegeta flying into the air. Vegeta recovers and start to fire a barrage of ki blast at Buu. While Vegeta continued to fire ki blast, he failed to notice Buu reforming behind him and gets knocked to the ground. Buu sends Vegeta flying with a kick and then moves underground and behind Vegeta to kick him in the back. Vegeta recovered and tried to attack Buu but a leg came up form under the ground and kicked him in the face followed up by a hit to the gut that sent him flying into a wall. Meanwhile Blade was clashing with Yin, Blade punched Yin in the face which hardly fazed him. Yin punched Blade in the gut followed by blasting him in the face with a Dark blast. As Blade got up, he realized that Yin was still holding back.

Blade: What's the matter Yin, I know your still holding back. You may be powerful but even you can't beat me with that kind of power. Show me the power that you used to face Sparks when he killed you. Show the full power of the Elemental Gauntlet.

Yin: You're going to throw your life away just to prove you can fight on the same level as Sparks. Fine, I'll show you my full power.

Yin began to power up as an aura surrounds him with all the elements. The gauntlet on his right arm began to glow with 10 gems.

Yin: Do you still think you can beat me?

Blade: Yes. If Sparks can do it, so can I.

Yin: I can already sense your fear.

Yin blast Blade with a Electric Busterr. Blade barely dodged it but he couldn't avoid the fist flying into his face and sent him flying into a nearby mountain.

Blade: Is that the best you can do?

Yin responded by using telekinesis to grab a star and send it down to Blade.

Blade: I spoke to soon.

As Blade stops the star, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting an even match against Momoshiki at his full power. It was pretty hard since they couldn't use chakra, but they were still pulling through.

Momoshiki: The two of you are still able to hold your own. Not bad when your opponent is a god.

Naruto: I already told that ninjas are stronger than gods like you.

Momoshiki: You'll be eating those words fox.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to clash against Momoshiki. They launched him into the sky and then kicked back down in the ground.

Carnage: Not too bad, I wonder the other warriors are doing.

 **And that is the end of this chapter. This was a lot shorter than I expected it to be, but I'm not ready to kill of the villains just yet. So until the next chapter, have a good day. Next time, we are going to back to the One Punch Man Realm for Gohan vs Cell, Katana and Blaze (Hydra) vs Atom, and Saitama vs Boros.**


	10. Chapter 10: Cell, Atom and Boros

**Hello everyone, sorry that this took so long, but I'm busy with school so I can't work on this 24/7. I also rewrote the guide that I'm using, I forgot a few things like placing Ichigo, Naruto and Sasuke at FTL speed, but I made a few other changes that I feel help the material and design seem better.**

Chapter 10: Gohan vs Cell, Blaze and Katana (Hydra) vs Atom, Saitama vs Boros

Gohan was clashing against Cell who was, to Gohan's surprise, an even match for the Saiyan hybrid. Gohan hit Cell in the gut and Cell retaliated by hitting Gohan in the face. Gohan could tell that Cell was holding back but there was something familiar about the Ki he was using.

Cell: So Gohan, I'm sure you've realized that I'm not using my full power. So allow me to show you what I'm capable of. HAAAAAAA!

Gohan: No way, is that God Ki?

Cell: Yes! With Frieza's golden form, and the God Ki from Goku, Vegeta and Goku Black.

Gohan: Wait, you don't have Black's ki.

Cell: Oh but I do. After all it's still Goku's body. And now, I will at last have my revenge.

Gohan and Cell began to clash again. Gohan hit Cell in his abdomen and Cell retaliated with a kick to Gohan's side. The two continued to clash until Cell punched Gohan in the face. Cell then teleported behind Gohan and blasted him from behind. Gohan then strikes back with A Soaring Dragon Strike followed by a Limit Breaker Masenko. Cell stands up, somewhat damaged but clearly pissed.

Cell: Now, I'm going to destroy everything. This time not just the Earth, or a Solar System, but the entire Universe will be destroyed with my next attack.

Cell begins to prepare a Kamehameha. Meanwhile, Katana and Blaze were struggling against Atom who was handling the both of them with ease. Atom then punched Blaze in his abdomen and threw Katana at him as she was attempting a kick.

Atom: Do you really think that you'll be able to fight against me with that level of power.

Katana: Blaze, we have to fuse. *Reveals ring on her right hand*

Blaze: Alright, let's do this. *Reveals ring on his left hand*

Katana and Blaze fly up until they turn into fire and water and merge. They then emerged as Hydra.

Atom: Fusion, anything new to show.

Hydra: Just watch. *Transforms into Divine Yin Yang*

Hydra punches Atom in the gut and then sends him flying with a kick to the face, Atom then gets hit with an Inferno Storm. Atom then retaliates with an Electric Blast but soon finds himself trapped within a vortex of water. The vortex suddenly adds fire.

Hydra: This is a new move we've been working on. HYDRA VORTEX!

Atom is caught in a huge explosion that could be seen for miles. Atom then regenerates his wounds and starts to gather his energy into a massive orb.

Atom: This universe will fall to my power.

Over with Saitama and Boros, Saitama clearly still had the edge even with Boros at his full power.

Boros: You still continue to hold back because you have no faith that I -

Saitama: Okay, I get it. If you have a new form to show me then show and don't tell.

Boros: Very well. *Begins to power up*

Saitama waits as Boros transforms and actually pretty surprised at how powerful Boros is in this form.

Saitama: Wow, you really are a lot stronger. Maybe I don't need to hold back this time.

Boros: In hell, I trained relentlessly for this day and now I can test the fruits of my training.

Boros and Saitama clash and cause actual damage to each other while destroying several buildings along the way. Saitama launches a Normal Consecutive Punch at Boros who takes it full on with only a few injuries. Boros launches assaults Saitama with a bunch of punches and then kneed him to the moon. Boros then launched himself up there and they clashed which obliterated the moon. As they fell back to Earth, Boros then kicked Saitama into the ground.

Boros: Now I shall release my full power. With it the entire Galaxy will be destroyed. COLLAPSING GALAXY ROAR CANNON!

As the warriors prepared themselves for what could be the end of this universe, Wrath lay on top of a building waiting for the big finale.

Wrath: This escalated quickly, things are probably going much slower in the other realms.

 **I hope you all think this chapter was worth the wait, we are going to the Fairy Tail Realm for the next chapter to see how they fair.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy Tail Battle

**A few of these next chapters that are being uploaded are going to be re-edited chapters but I'll be done soon and once I am, I'll finish the story.**

 **Chapter 11: Chiara and Cosma vs Hellblazer, Buu vs Janemba, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Levy vs Acnologia and Zeref.**

Buu's body is slashed by an energy slash.

Shadow: I was wondering where he was. Majin Buu meet Janemba, a demon from Hell itself.

Janemba appears out of thin air and smirks. He then conjures up a sword from a twig. Janemba swings his sword but Buu caught it with his hands. The two exchange blows but their blows were pointless as even with their bodies being beaten to pulp, they regenerate like it was nothing. Buu then launches a bunch of ki blasts but Janemba uses a dimensional hole to send them all towards Buu. Janemba then teleports in front of Buu and blasts him in the face. Buu is able to regenerate with ease, but is angry at how annoying Janemba is.

Majin Buu: You make Buu mad! Buu is gonna beat you!

Janemba: *chuckles*

Buu then launches a Kamehameha wave at Janemba who counters it with a clone of Buu launching a Kamehameha wave. The two blasts collided and neutralized each other. Meanwhile Cosma is trying to avoid attacks from Hellblazer's violent assaults. Cosma didn't know why she was running away. Maybe it because all the memories of Hellblazer being the big bully that nobody, even her brother, would pick a fight against to the sadistic murderer that tried to kill her brother and friends were all coming back to her and making her afraid to even lay a finger on him.

Cosma: _I need to fight. If I don't then the others will most likely lose. But I'm too scared to even attack just like when I did nothing when Sparks would always take a beating for me from this monster. I should be better than this._

Hellblazer: What's the matter runt? All you've been doing is running away, just like when you were younger. Except this time, your brother isn't here to save you this time.

Hellblazer hits Cosma who blocks the strike but Cosma gets crushed when his other arm, which was ignited with his hellfire, collides with her face and slams her into the ground. Hellblazer continues to beat her into the ground and then hit her with a Hell Storm.

Hellblazer: Aww, looks like I'll just have to kill you now. *Transforms into Yin form* I can't wait to bring your corpse to Sparks in a body bag.

Hellblazer throws a punch but Chiara catches it. She then puts a hand up in the air and begins to form a massive orb.

Hellblazer: What the -?

Chiara: Eat this!

Chiara's attack blasts Hellblazer away.

Chiara: Come on Cosma, you can't beat him if your scared.

Cosma: I'm sorry. It's just . . . everytime I look at him. I see the monster nearly killed my friends.

Chiara: And you haven't faced others?

Cosma: He's the only one I ever feared.

Chiara: Well now is the time to conquer that fear.

Cosma nodded and as Hellblazer got up and dusted himself off.

Hellblazer: That actually hurt a little. Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll deal with you once I'm finished shipping the brat in body bag to her brother.

Cosma: You're not going to kill me and I'm gonna make sure Sparks doesn't have to save me after every fight.

Hellblazer: You can try but you'll fail.

Chiara and Cosma charge at Hellblazer. They continued to fight as they clash and leave shockwaves from their blows. With the Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu (In Fire Dragon King Mode) and Gray (using Ice Devil Slayer Magic) were fighting against Zeref while the others (Lucy in Aquarius Star Dress, Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armour, Gajeel and Wendy in Dragon Force) were trying to hold off Acnologia. Natsu and Gray were tag-teaming Zeref using there fire and ice attacks on the black wizard.

Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!

Gray: Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist!

Zeref while clearly injured was just smirking. He then countered their next attacks and kicks Natsu in his gut while hitting Gray in the face. He then fires a Death Orb at both of them but they dodge them.

Natsu: Crap, I don't remember Zeref being this strong when we last fought.

Gray: Well we have to think of something or else he'll kill us all.

Zeref: It doesn't matter what you do, you can't beat me with that power.

Natsu: You should know by now that you shouldn't underestimate me or Fairy Tail. FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!

Gray: ICE DEVIL'S DESTRUCTION BOW!

The two attacks hit Zeref full on but he's still standing.

Natsu: Seriously, are you immortal again?

Zeref: Took you long enough to figure it out.

Natsu: What? ( **Note: I don't know if Zeref ever lost his immortality. But if you know, please tell me.** )

The other mages weren't doing much better. Acnologia was counter all of their combined efforts.

Acnologia: DRAGON'S ROAR!

A huge cyclone of energy launches at the mages. And Erza blocks the attack with her Adamantine Armor, but it shatters and still causes some damage to the mages.

Acnologia: This is no fun. It's time I put you fairies to bed, permanently.

As these fights were progressing, Shadow sat on a rock watching all of them.

Shadow: Look at those poor mages, they don't stand a chance. This feels so one sided, yet I have a weird feeling they are going to get out of this one. The same thing is probably going on with the others.

 **There will be more of Chiara in my next 3 fanfics (Z-fighters vs Justice League, Into the Xenoverse, Altered Son Family). She's basically suppose to be Gohan if he had stayed training. See you next edit.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cooler, Chaos and Yhwach

**Hello everyone, since yesterday was Friday the 13th I want ask how your day went. I watched the Friday the 13th Fan Film: Never Hike Alone and it was good. It even had Thom Mathews as Tommy Jarvis. Anyway here the next chapter so enjoy yourselves.**

 **Chapter 12: Piccolo and Android 17 vs Cooler, Psycho vs Chaos, Ichigo vs Yhwach**

Piccolo: Frieza?

?: Wrong Namekian, you mistake me for someone else. And that would be my little brother.

Piccolo: Little brother?

Nightmare: Allow me, this is Frieza's older brother, Cooler. Though he's from another timeline. But he's much more powerful than Frieza.

Psycho: Well, you two can handle this guy right? I'll go help our friend with that old man.

Suddenly, the ground around Psycho begins to shake and he just dodges the ground under him from crushing him together like a sandwich.

Psycho: What the hell?

?: Sup Psycho.

Psycho face was then filled with horror as a figure emerged from the ground behind him.

Psycho: That voice. No, he's dead.

?: Oh, I'm here, in fact I'm right behind you. Psycho used one of his sais to slash the person behind him but missed.

Psycho: Chaos!

Chaos: Great to see you after all these years, shorty.

Psycho charges at Chaos and punches him in the face but is barely fazed.

Chaos: Oh Psycho, you know my skin is tougher than titanium.

Psycho punches Chaos with more force in order to try and hurt him. Chaos suddenly caught one of his punches and then threw an uppercut that sent Psycho flying into the air. Chaos then leaped into the air but before he could land another blow, he suddenly couldn't move. Psycho smirked and then kicked Chaos straight in the chest sending him flying down to the ground. Chaos rises up from the rubble and wipes off the blood from his mouth. He was surprised and excited that Psycho was able to hurt him.

Chaos: Wow, you've surprised me Psycho. I never thought that you can actually hurt me, now I can start getting serious.

Psycho: You haven't seen anything yet. PSYCHIC KNIFE!

Chaos: METAL TORNADO!

Meanwhile Piccolo and #17 were standing in front of Cooler.

Piccolo: Frieza's older brother, huh?

Cooler: Yes, and don't think he's no the same level as I am. Allow me to show you what I mean. Cooler transforms into his final form.

Piccolo: That's all? Frieza is much stronger.

Cooler: You mean the golden form? HAAAAAAAAAAA! Cooler's final form in now golden like Golden Frieza.

Piccolo and 17 are shocked by the power coming form the Cooler.

Piccolo: You've unlocked that form too.

Cooler: Well in my world, I was the first to achieve it. Unlike my brother I worked hard earn my sectors in the universe. While Frieza expected everything to be handed over to him on a silver platter, I earned everything I got.

Cooler launches a Death Ball and 17 shields the him and Piccolo from the attack. The two then charge at Cooler but 17 is hit in the face while Piccolo got punched in the gut. Cooler then shot a death beam at Piccolo who deflects it into a nearby mountain.

Piccolo: 17!

Android 17: Yeah!

Android 17 charges at Cooler and throws a barrage of ki blasts. Cooler blocks all but gets hit in face by 17 which sends him flying. After recovering, Cooler fires a Eye Beam but 17 dodges it and fires an energy blast at Cooler. When the dust clears, Cooler is standing with little scratches.

Cooler: Is that the best you can do?

Android 17: Doesn't matter since I'm just stalling.

Cooler: What?

Piccolo teleports behind Cooler, to his surprise, with his hands cupped in a circular position.

Piccolo: LIGHT GRENADE!

The blast engulfed Cooler and could be seen from the atmosphere. On a nearby mountain, Ichigo and Yhwach were clashing swords. Ichigo was struggling a little since he was little rusting as he hasn't been any big threat in awhile. Ichigo parried Yhwach's attacks but missed his final sword slash which struck a huge gash in Ichigo's chest (not fatal) and sending him crashing to the ground.

Yhwach: You've been slacking Soul Reaper. There's no point in continuing, my goal will be obtained so don't throw your life.

Ichigo: I'm not giving up until your dead! GETSUGA TENSHO!

Yhwach effortlessly stops the attack.

Yhwach: If that's the best you can do, it only proves my previous statement.

Ichigo transforms into his True Bankai Form.

Ichigo: We'll see about that.

Ichigo charges at Yhwach. All the while, Nightmare is leaning on a tree watching.

Nightmare: Hmmm . . . this could take awhile. I hate this part of the plan.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Next up is the One Piece realm so be ready for that. See you next time. I also hope that you like Cooler's background. I hope it differentiates him from Frieza a little bit more.**


	13. Chapter 13: Apocalypse and Blackbeard

**Hello everyone, this chapter felt really unlucky for me after all its the 13th chapter but I got it done and hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: Phoenix and Android 18 vs Apocalypse and Luffy vs Blackbeard**

Apocalypse: Well hello princess. How's your boyfriend?

Phoenix: *blushes* Sparks, he's not my boyfriend. I mean he is. . . look we're. You know what, forget this concept. You're going down.

Apocalypse: You can't beat me alone.

Android 18 fires a ki blast right at Apocalypse's cheek, leaving a small mark on it.

Android 18: She won't have too.

Apocalypse: Fine, I'll take both of you on.

Android 18 and Phoenix launch a barrage of kicks and punches at Apocalypse (Like the Accel Dance), who dodges most of them. 18 then fires two energy orbs which Apocalypse blocks. Phoenix uses the opportunity to kick Apocalypse allowing the two to actually hurt him. They then hit him in the ground and they launched a bunch of energy blasts at him with multiple ki blasts. Apocalypse then emerges and powers up to his Absolute Form.

Apocalypse: That was a nice warm-up princess. You and your new friend put up a better fight against me then you did with your boyfriend the last time we fought.

Phoenix: I've obviously gotten stronger, obviously. DIVINE ENERGY WAVE!

Apocalypse: ABSOLUTE VOID!

The attacks cancelled out and the Phoenix and 18 charged at their opponent who launched another attack.

Apocalypse: ABSOLUTE RAIN!

A bunch of dark energy projectiles fly towards his opponents who dodge them with a few of them hitting them. 18 punches Apocalypse in the face followed by kicking him in the arm so hard that it broke a bone. Before he can recover, Apocalypse is kneed in the face by Phoenix who then points her hand right in his face.

Phoenix: Divine Blast!

The attack hits him full on. 18 uses her Infinity Bullets as to help her comrade. When the two stopped and the dust cleared, Apocalypse was still standing in front of Phoenix who jumped back when she saw him. Apocalypse was hurt but was smiling, a chilling smile that seemed to be filled with satisfaction.

Apocalypse: Good thing I had a shield around my body before I got hurt too badly.

Phoenix: _That monster, even when he's getting hurt he's just smiling like its nothing. Apocalypse has become far more scary then when I last saw him. Can I . . .? No, I can't doubt myself right now. I have to beat him, no matter what happens._ 18, we need to keep fighting.

Android 18: *smirks* You don't have to tell me twice.

Phoenix and 18 charge at Apocalypse. Meanwhile Luffy wasn't doing so good against Blackbeard. He couldn't use his gears at the moment and Blackbeard was completely pummeling him with his two devil fruits. Luffy threw a punch at Blackbeard, but he dodged and used a tremor that knocked Luffy off his feet. When Luffy got up a vortex surrounded him hurting him badly.

Blackbeard: What's the matter straw hat. Am I too powerful for you?

Luffy got back up and looked at Blackbeard with a serious look.

Luffy: I'm not going to lose to you. I'm gonna make you pay for taking the old man's powers.

Blackbeard: Whitebeard couldn't use his powers the way I could. I took them and improved these powers. I just need to kill you and then no one can stop me from becoming the Pirate King.

Luffy: You can have all the devil fruits in the world, but I'll beat and become the Pirate King! Gum-Gum Red Hawk!

Luffy's attack hits Blackbeard head on. Blackbeard was hurt and pissed. The two pirates continued to duke it out while Void meditated nearby.

Void: _They're doing pretty good, but they won't last much longer. Even if they do, I'll finish them myself._

 **Sorry One Piece fans if you felt this fight between Luffy and Blackbeard was too short compared to the other fight. The next chapter will be longer and more action packed. Until next time, have a wonderful day.**


	14. Chapter 14: Goku Black, Zamasu and Broly

**Hey everyone this chapter took me a while to prepare but I feel this will be one of my favorite chapters so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14: Enter Goku Black, Zamasu and Broly**

Goku and Sparks were continuing to clash against Frieza and Blast. Goku rammed Frieza right in the chest into a boulder. Frieza recovers with an annoyed look on his face. Goku then reverts back to base form.

Goku: *serious look on his face* Give up Frieza, there's no point in fighting anymore.

Frieza: *smirks* Oh Goku, I haven't even shown you the best part of my new abilities. Remember the Hakai?

Goku: Yeah, what about it?

Frieza: Well, I'm able to combine it from other attacks for more power. *RIses in the air* NOW DIE!

Frieza charges a Supernova with Hakai energy surrounding it. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 again and charges a Kamehameha wave.

Goku: KA. . . ME. . . HA. . . ME. . .

Frieza: This battle is over. DIE!

Goku: HAAAAAA!

The two blasts collided and Frieza's Supernova was pushing back Goku's attack. Goku channelled as much power as he could and released the extra power into a Kamehameha.

Goku: HAAAAA!

Goku's Kamehameha wave overpowered Frieza's attack. Frieza was caught in the blast and launched into outer space. Goku (his shirt has been completely torn) was panting hard as he turned powered down to his standard Super Saiyan Blue. When he saw Frieza re enter the the planet, he had wounds and scratches all over his body and reverted back to his Golden Form.

Goku: What are you going to do without your new powers Frieza.

Zarma: Doesn't matter, you have more company.

A bunch of needles come flying towards Goku who dodges them and looks at the direction of where the attack came from and was shocked at who he saw. He saw two people, one had green skin, white hair and a uniform similar to a supreme kai, and the other was wearing black and had pink hair.

Goku: Goku Black, Zamasu?

Goku Black: Goku, we meet again.

Goku: How? Zenie erased you.

Zarma: The technique that was used to revive or bring your living enemies to this place, Absolute Revive. It can even bring back those who have been erased. The super dragon balls were able to bring back the universes that were erased in the Tournament of Power, so that alone should prove that you can be brought back even when your erased by Zeno.

Goku: Well then, I'm glad that I can get a rematch with you Black.

An electricity bolt nearly hits Black who dodges the attack.

Goku Black: Who dares?

Sparks walks next to Goku.

Sparks: I'm still here. If you're fighting Goku, you're fighting me too.

Zamasu: Hmph, you have a lot of nerve mortal. I'll take care of this mortal.

Goku Black: Then I will take care of Goku.

Goku: Sparks, be careful Zamasu.

Sparks: Why, he's not that powerful.

Goku: Yeah, but he's immortal.

Sparks: What?

Goku: *Transforms to Mastered Super Saiyan Blue* Be careful of that.

Sparks: Sure.

Goku begins to clash against Frieza and Goku Black while Sparks fights against Blast and Zamasu. Goku kneed Frieza in the chest but Black threw a punch at him in the face but Goku kicked him in his abdomen Goku then fires a few ki blasts at Frieza but Goku Black attacked Goku with his blade he then attempted his Divine Lasso but Goku dodged them with Instant Transmission. Goku launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Goku Black until Frieza launched a Death Beam at him. Frieza then fired an Emperor's Death Beam at Goku, who was able to block the assaults but was then hit by Goku Black's Divine Lasso. The needles then detonates which hurts Goku. Sparks was clashing against Zamasu and Blast. Sparks used Godkiller to impale Zamasu but the false supreme kai healed from it.

Sparks: *shocked* What the . . . ?

Zamasu: Weren't you listening to Goku. I'm immortal, ordinary attack won't hurt me.

Sparks: I don't know, I think I can find a way to beat you.

Zamasu then used his energy blade to launch swipes at Sparks, who dodged them all. Sparks then cut off Zamasu's arm which healed he then shoot his Heavenly Arrows which Sparks dodges but he didn't avoid Blast impaling him on Soulcrusher. Sparks was bleeding from his chest as Blast laughed and Goku looked on in horror.

Goku: Sparks!

He then receives a kick from Black which sends him crashing to the ground.

Goku Black: Don't think you can run away mortal.

As Sparks was hanging from Blast's enormous scythe, his body begins to decay.

Blast: Wow, I didn't expect your soul to be sucked in considering the other times.

Sparks' body returned back to normal as he kicked Blast in the face. He then pulled the scythe out of his body and threw it back at Blast who dodged the scythe as it hit the ground. Sparks then regenerated the hole in his chest.

Goku: Woah! Your wound is completely gone.

Sparks: Yeah, I can regenerate. Sorry I didn't tell you, I would've done it sooner but I was too shocked by getting impaled. Anyway let's get back to fighting these guys.

Suddenly a green orb descended from the sky and hit the ground causing a huge explosion that destroyed the planet. ( **Note: I forgot to mention this in the previous story, but the stadium Goku and Sparks were fighting in was on another planet.** ) Goku and Sparks took little damage as they were powered up but didn't expect the attack. Half of Spark's uniform was torn along with a legging from his pants and Goku's uniform didn't take too much more damage as it was already torn up. The two had reverted back to normal but recovered from the attack quickly.

Sparks: That was . . . surprising. You okay Goku?

Goku: Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't see that attack coming. Who did that anyway?

Sparks: It couldn't have been anyone we were fighting or Zarma because were all in our sight and none of them were preparing an attack. We must have a new opponent.

?: KAKAROT!

Sparks: What was that, and isn't that what Vegeta calls you?

Goku: Yeah it's my Saiyan name. But that didn't sound like Vege-

Suddenly Goku was attacked by huge opponent and then launched into a meteor. Sparks tried to punch the foe but was blasted away. Zarma then appeared and watched as Goku was beaten by the muscular giant.

Zarma: Well Goku, it seems you've met Broly. He has a huge grudge against you.

Goku: But I don't even know him.

Zarma: That's true because he comes from a different timeline which you seem to have a lot of those. Looks like you two aren't going to be escaping from this.

Frieza formed a Death Ball, Goku Black and Zamasu prepared a combined attack, Broly charged up a Omega Blaster and Blast created a Destruction Sphere.

Zarma: *chuckles* This is the end for you mortals.

Before the attacks could be launched, time appeared to stop for second and then Goku and Sparks were gone.

Zarma: What? Where did they go?

Goku and Sparks found themselves in front of some old friends.

?: It's been a while Goku.

Goku: Hit?

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so before I tell you the next chapter I will be having a mini chapter between every chapter or two to place the power speed of characters in each form and this will the next thing I post. Next full chapter will be Goku, Hit and Jiren vs Zarma!**


	15. Chapter 15: Goku, Hit and Jiren vs Zarma

**Hello everyone, Sparks16 here with a new chapter and I really enjoyed making this one. Enjoy one of my favorite chapters that I've made.**

 **Chapter 15: Goku, Hit, and Jiren vs Zarma**

Goku: Hit? How'd you get here?

?: He's not the only one who came to your aid Goku.

Goku and Sparks looked to see other allies of both fighters. Goku recognized Jiren, Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale but there four more who he'd never seen before. One was a tall male with a katana at his side and wore a simple elemental uniform with a Yin symbol on the back. There were three looked to be about Sparks' age and wore similar uniforms to him, Blade and Katana.

Sparks: I think introductions are in order. Goku this Jikan, Light, Shade and Hope. There from an alternate universe.

Goku: Well this is Hit, Caulifla, Cabba and Kale from Universe 6 and Jiren from Universe 11.

Sparks: Well it's nice to meet all of you but we've got a problem.

Hit: We know about the Dark Gods. We were sent here to assist you.

Sparks: Well good to know, but we have another problem. They brought back old enemies and they spilt up to control other Realms.

Cabba: We can split up and aid the others if that's what your suggesting.

Sparks: Not everyone can go. We've got our hands full here as well.

Cabba: I see. Goku do you know where Master Vegeta went?

Goku: Well . . .

Sparks: He went through that portal. *ponits to the portal to the Naruto Realm* And he could probably use your help if you're up for it.

Cabba: Thank you!

Cabba flew off to the Naruto Realm to fight with his master.

Sparks: Anyway Jik- huh. Where did he go?

Goku: He must have also gone to another realm.

Sparks: Yeah that makes sense. So we'll split up and take on each of them separately. Since we have the extra numbers I want Goku, Hit and Jiren to fight Zarma and keep him distracted while the rest of us take on the other enemies.

Goku: Alright! Let's do this. You two grab on and I'll Instant Transmission to get us too him.

Hit and Jiren grabbed onto Goku's shoulders and when Goku locked onto Zarma's energy, they teleported away.

Sparks: As for the rest of us, we're going to be fighting against the other opponents. They've probably already tracked us and our coming here so pick an opponent and then the rest is up to you.

Everyone nodded at the plan as they prepared for the enemies that were arriving. Meanwhile on another nearby planet, Goku, Jiren and Hit had arrived at Zarma's location.

Goku: Zarma!

Zarma: So this is what I get, the most powerful fighters of Universe 6, 7, and 11 all coming to challenge me.

Goku: You're pretty tough, but we're not going to stop until you're beaten.

Zarma: *chuckles* Bring it, this will be the gravesite for the 3 of you and a symbol of fear to those who oppose me.

Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and the 3 three warriors got into their fighting stances to fight the Dark God. The three fighters charged at Zarma. They threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Zarma as he dodged as many as he can but some of the attacks actually hit him. Hit then used his Time Skip to land a major blow on Zarma which led to Jiren and Goku able to continue to land hit and then launched a Kamehameha wave and a Power Impact. Zarma let out a shout that sent a shockwave and then sent multiple ki blasts that the three had to dodge. Goku uses instant transmission to get in close and hits him in the face sending him flying and Hit kicked him on his side. Jiren then rushes in and tries to land a punch but Zarma catches the attack and blast Jiren in the face.

Goku: Jiren!

Zarma then launched an explosion that blew the Goku and Hit away as well. Zarma then flew toward Goku, grabbed him by the face and threw him down into ground. He then shot dozens at ki blasts at Jiren, Hit and Goku. Unbeknownst to the Dark God, Hit had already teleported behind Zarma and hit him with a deadly blow to his heart. Zarma fell to the ground as he laid there still.

Goku: Aw! That was way to easy!

Hit: What did you expect Goku? I'm an assassin and this a tournament. When I'm hired to kill someone, I don't mess around.

Jiren: He's right Goku, it's for the best that he was taken out quickly.

Goku: I guess you guys are right. But it still feels to easy fo-

A huge attack explodes in the area where the 3 fighters were standing as Zarma continued to launch attack after attack. When the dust cleared, Jiren's entire shirt was torn, part of Hit's uniform were also rags and Goku reverted back to base with half his undershirt in rags.

Hit: How did you . . . ?

Zarma: I'm a god! Do you really think after my observations on all of you that I wouldn't be prepared for your assassination techniques? *sighs* What a pity. The greatest Hit man of Universe 6, the Pride Trooper of Universe 11, and even the Prodigy Saiyan from Universe 7 who was born with a power level of 2 and is now able to shake universes and rival gods. Even all together, I'm too much for you. It's clear that despite your differences that you have one thing in common. You all fight alone but you'll die together here and now.

Zarma begins to charge up an attack. The entire planet was shaking and Hit and Jiren prepared to defend themselves.

Zarma: THIS IS YOUR END! ABSOLUTE SPHE-

A flash suddenly appears for an instance and then Goku covered in a bright light was holding Zarma's attack. The sphere disintegrated and Zarma felt a bunch of hits.

Zarma: _How is this possible? I didn't even see him move and yet he was able to do all of this damage to me. Don't tell me he's using . . ._

*Ultra Instinct Theme plays* As the light surrounding Goku dims to reveal him in Ultra Instinct with white hair and silver eyes. Zarma tries to throw a punch at him, but Goku dodges and lands a bunch of blows that sends Zarma flying down to the planet. Goku then descended next to Hit and Jiren.

Goku: Let's finish him.

The two nodded in agreement and charged up to full power, Jiren even awakened his Hidden Power. They then charged at Zarma who countered all three of them and tried to send a bunch of rapid fire punches the 3 fighters dodged them all. Hit then used his Time Lag to slow Zarma, he then performed Time Skip/Molotov. After Hit's Time Skip and Time Lag wore off, Zarma began to charge another attack but is stopped because he was trapped in Hit's Cage of Time.

Hit: Goku, Jiren, NOW!

Jiren then attacked Zarma with a Power Rush ending with a Power Impact and then Goku performed a Godly Display and ended it with a huge Energy Ball. In a blind fury now, Zarma sends out multiple energy shots while charging up a huge Ki Blast, but he is stopped again by Hit's Cage of Time while Goku and Jiren charge up a Kamehameha wave and Power Impact. The two attacks hit Zarma full force as he appeared to be destroyed. When the dust clears Goku had reverted back to normal. He was smiling at Hit and Jiren.

Goku: Looks like he's beaten.

Suddenly Zarma emerged from the in a huge explosion. He was even more powerful than before. The three were in shock at Zarma's increase in power.

Zarma: Finally, I've regained my full power. Now I can have some real fun.

 **Uh oh, cliff hanger ending. Were more than halfway through the story so I hope you've been enjoying and until I figure out the next chapter, expect the next upload to be a mini chapter so later and have a good day.**


	16. Author's Note: Happy Fathers Day

**Special Chapter: Happy Fathers Day!**

Sparks: Happy Fathers Day Dad!

Cosma: Happy Fathers Day Dad!

Blast: Happy Fathers Day, I guess.

General Yin: Thanks kids. Anyway happy Fathers Day. Father.

Yin: Thank you my son.

Lilian: Happy Fathers Day Dad!

Yang: Thank you Lilian, that makes my day.

Blade: Well, my dad is dead but Happy Fathers Day.

Gohan: Happy Fathers Day Dad!

Goku: Thanks Gohan. Happy Fathers Day to you too.

Gohan: But, you're my dad.

Goku: But you're a dad too.

Gohan: Well yes but -

Goten: Happy Fathers Day Dad!

Goku: Thanks Goten.

Trunks: Happy Fathers Day Dad!

Vegeta: Hmph!

Bulma: Vegeta!

Vegeta: Fine, Thank you Trunks.

Marron: Papa, Happy Fathers Day!

Krillin: Aw, thank you Marron!

Sparks16: Happy Fathers Day to all Fathers including my own. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today. Thank you!

 **1\. Take some time to appreciate your father. 2. No one say that Gohan's dad is Piccolo. Piccolo is a father figure to Gohan but that doesn't mean that Goku is a bad father and neither is Vegeta. And once again, Happy Fathers Day! Also I'll be uploading the next chapter soon.**


	17. Chapter 17: The End Plan

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been on writers block for a little while on the story but I've got it figured out right now so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: The History of Zarma**

Goku had opened his eyes to find himself in Zeno's Palace.

Goku: What the-?

?: So you're awake Goku, that is pleasant news.

Goku: _That voice._ Grand Priest! Man it's- I mean it's a honor be in presence again Grand Priest.

Grand Priest: It's good to see you too Goku. But there is no need for formalities right now. As you know, we have a serious problem right now.

Goku: Zarma. Oh wait! Where are the others.

Grand Priest: Whis was able to bring Beerus, Sparks, his parents, his brother, Hit, Jiren, Frieza, and you.

Goku: What about the others?

Grand Priest: Zarma is waiting for you to return. He has no interest in fighting the others. Now come on, we have much to discuss.

Goku and The Grand Priest walk into the center of Zeno's Palace and saw Beerus, Whis, Sparks, Lilian, Desmos and a man who Goku had never seen before. The man looked similar to Sparks, he even had his hair but his eyes felt cold and he had mechanical arm.

Goku: *Whispers* Hey Sparks, who's that guy that looks like you?

Sparks: *Whispers* That's my dad, General Yin.

Goku: *Whispers* Really?

Sparks:*Whispers* Yes. Now we need to find a way to beat Zarma.

Goku: *Whispers* Oh yeah, your right.

Sparks: So is there anything that you guys know about Zarma? Lots of you seemed to know a lot about this guy.

Whis: Well you're quick ask questions. I suppose if alright with my father.

Grand Priest: Allow me to do it Whis. Zarma was a former candidate for Grand Priest.

Goku: What!? You mean he was going to be Zenny's attendant.

Grand Priest: *Nods* But he was power hungry, back then he attempted to kill Lord Zeno.

Sparks: And the problem with that is he was trying to kill this Lord Zeno person?

Grand Priest: Yes, and so he was banished from our Realm. Unfortunately, the Super Dragon Balls were already created by Zalama. Zarma attempted to make the first wish on the orbs and that was to be immune to Zeno's cosmic deletion and the Hakai technique. Fortunately, I was able to stop him before his wish could be granted. Afterward, he was stripped of his power and officially banished to Cracks of Time.

Sparks: But that's just Zarma, what about the other Dark Gods.

Whis: Former Gods of Destruction, also banished to Cracks of Time.

Hit: Zarma had mentioned that he used the Divine Syphoning technique to regain his power.

Grand Priest: I didn't know that actually existed but it increases the users power absorbing Divine Energy.

Sparks: So he was absorbing all the energy that Goku and I threw at him.

Grand Priest: Except for your attacks that weren't using Divine energy like the Spirit Bomb or Hakai.

Sparks: So that's why he revived those villians, the Spirit Bomb did a lot of damage to him in his weakened state.

Grand Priest: It's almost useless to fight him with his current power and the fact that all Divine Energy is out of the question.

Lilian: Well, there is a way that we can stop him.

Sparks: *Realizes what Lilian is talking about* Oh, I get it.

Goku: Get what?

Sparks: Me and Blast can channel Demonic Zenkai. And since this Divine Energy, it could work.

Lilian: And that's not all. The Hakai technique is still an option to use as well as Goku was able to harm him when using it.

Goku: Really? To be honest I didn't know if it would work, I was just trying to save Sparks.

Sparks: Well I'm glad you took that risk. So all we need to do is get to Zarma and hit him with every non divine attack we can throw at him and that might be able to do the job.

Whis: It would be a lot easier to take down Zarma if you defeat the clones first, it'll weaken his ability to gain power.

Sparks: Then that's our first objective. We'll go when the others recover.

All of them left except for Sparks' parents as they stared at each other for an awkward moment.

General Yin: You know if you want to ask me something, 90% of the time I'll answer.

Lilian: Okay, why'd you come now? Why help save Sparks? In fact why are you staying now? This is unlike you but ever since their fight, you've been trying to be there for the kids so what's gotten into you?

General Yin: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Lilian: No, it's not that. I'm happy that you're spending more time with them. They're happy when you're with them, even Blast. But why do this now.

General Yin: There's a simple answer. I just . . . realized I took them for granted. Ever since my father began his empire, my only goal was to bring it down. To bring down the man that treated me like I was nobody when he should've been treating me like everything. I lost sight of my own family. Of Cosma, Sparks, Blast and even you. And after years of being dense, the fight between Sparks and Blast that nearly got the two of them killed. I realized I've been nearly as bad if not worse than my own father to them. I had to come back into their lives and your life this family was going to stay whole.

Lilian: *Sheds a few tears and smiles* That's probably one of the most cliched things I've ever heard or maybe just from you.

General Yin: Hmph, well don't get used to it. Anyway, we're going to have to stall Zarma while the Sparks and the others take care of the clones.

Lilian: You ready for this?

General Yin: I'm a soldier, I'm always ready.

A few minutes later. Jiren and Blast had recovered and caught up to speed. Frieza and Hit were still recovering from their battle against Zarma.

Sparks: We can take care of the clones in my realm but the other realms will need back up for the other realms.

Jiren: Leave that to me. I'll need to go back to my universe first.

Whis: No problem, I'll take you there.

Whis and Jiren teleport to Universe 11.

Goku: Alright so we next stop, the clones.

Sparks and Blast grab onto Goku's shoulder and teleport to the battlefield.

Beerus: You do know that we can help, right?

Desmos: We'd stand a better chance of defeating Zarma then they do. We're still stronger than them, for the most part.

Grand Priest: True, but Zeno wants you and the other destroyers to watch from the sidelines and let the heroes do there work.

Beerus and Desmos shivered at the thought of Lord Zeno and stayed quiet. When Goku and the others arrived, they all took off to the realm of their choice.

Sparks: Hey Blast. Since you're going to the realm that Cosma is in, can you take her crossbows.

Blast: Well she'll need them so why not.

Blast takes the crossbows and flies off to the Fairy Tail Realm.

Goku: Alright Sparks, you ready for this fight.

Sparks: Couldn't be anymore prepared.


	18. Chapter 18: Ultimate Fusion Battle

**I was able to slip this chapter in so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 18: The Ultimate Fusion Battles**

Whis and Jiren had teleported to the Pride Trooper's Headquarters in Universe 11.

Whis: Well, we're here now.

Jiren: You have my gratitude Angel of Universe 7.

Whis: Just call me Whis. But may I ask why you needed to return home?

Jiren: To bring more reinforcements.

Jiren walks in to find Toppo and Dyspo at the Headquarters waiting for a crime alert.

Toppo: Jiren, were you able to deal with the problem of these rifts yet?

Jiren: I'm afraid not, the situation is more dire than I imagined. A sinister being is behind this and if he is not stopped, this could spell disaster for more than just our universe.

Dyspo: So you need back up.

Jiren: As much as I can get.

Toppo: I'm afraid the others haven't returned from their current missions. So I hope we'll be enough.

Jiren: We'll do just fine, there is still much to explain but Whis can fill you in.

Toppo: So this is concerning more than just our universe.

Jiren: Even more than what your thinking. But we're going to need to explain everything else on the way to our destination.

Rogues Realm

Caulifla and Kale launch a Combined Energy Wave against Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan was nearly killed but then turned into a Super Saiyan Berserker form.

Caulifla: What the hell?

Broly: Ahahaha! *Rises in the air and launches an Omega Blaster*

Caulifla turned Super Saiyan 2 and launched another Combined Energy Wave with Kale. Despite there attempts to push the blast back, Broly's attack was too strong as he kept adding more ki blast to increase his attack which eventually overwhelmed the female saiyans. With the Elemental prodigies, the three fused into Stellar to combat Goku Black and Zamasu. They parried against Zamasu and Goku Black's swings to the best of their abilities along with launching multiple lighting, plasma, thunder, sonic, water and ice. Zamasu took most of the attacks which landed in vital organs but healed instantly. And Black launched an Energy Slicer that Stellar dodged. This opened up a rift in space which brought multiple clones of Goku Black.

Shade: Crap! This isn't going to end well for us.

Light: And we don't have long on the fusion.

Suddenly Goku and Sparks arrive via Instant Transmission.

Stellar: Sparks!

Sparks: What's up!

Stellar: Getting beaten by those guys.

Sparks: We'll take care of them, you guys help the other Saiyans.

Stellar: On it.

Stellar flew off as Sparks and turned to Goku Black and Zamasu.

Goku Black: *Detransforms* So you've returned to face your judgement mortals.

Sparks: No, we're just here to finish you off.

Zamasu: Foolish mortal, do you really believe that you can destroy the Pinnacle of Ever Growing Power and Eternal Life, if so . . .

Sparks: Do these "Godly Villains" always have to monologue for so long.

Goku: Well from my experience, this usually happens with my enemies. One of the only exceptions were Majin Buu but he was more of a wild card except when he absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan and Chiara.

Sparks: Who's Gotenks?

Goku: It's a fusion from my second son Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks.

Sparks: Wait, Vegeta has a kid? For the time I've known Vegeta, I doubt that man could even talk to the girl. Not because he's shy or anything but because they'd think he's a jerk. Much less would he get married and have a kid.

Goku: Well Vegeta is actually married to Bulma and they have two kids.

Sparks: Seriously?

Zamasu: And so foolish mortal, are you still willing to challenge gods such as ourselves.

Goku Black: They stopped paying attention for some time now.

Zamasu: I know.

Goku Black: *Chuckles* In any case, it's time for you mortals to die.

Goku Black transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé and activated his energy scythe while Goku transformed to Mastered Super Saiyan and Sparks transformed to Divine Yin Yang. Goku charged at Goku Black as Sparks clashed with Zamasu. Goku traded blows with Goku Black as the false Saiyan attempts to strike Goku with his strikes. Sparks has the upperhand against Zamasu but he wasn't doing any damage against the False Supreme Kai as he just regenerated from all the wounds.

Zamasu: How many times must I tell you that I'm immortal.

Sparks: Just because your immortal doesn't mean I can't hurt you.

Sparks then transforms into his Divine Absolute Form.

Sparks: Let's see how your immortality works against Demonic Energy.

Zamasu: A mortal who wields the power of a demon. A sin worse than mortals who wield the power of a god.

Zamasu performs Instant Servance which Sparks parried and then counterattack which actually hurt Zamasu.

Zamasu: *Coughs blood* How dare you strike a god.

Sparks: You're not a god! And you're sure as hell not a Savior to this Realm or any.

The two Gokus were clashing nonstop. They both launched their version of the Super Kamehameha Wave.

Goku Black: *Chuckles* You've improved since the last time we fought.

Goku: Yeah, so did you. We really didn't get enough time to fight one on one since Vegeta was taking you on most of the time.

Goku Black: Yes, Vegeta was so selfish to fight against me all by himself. As expected from a mortal like him.

Goku: Well beating you is the closest opportunity to beating me that he would get. But now it's my turn to beat you.

Goku charges at Black but is stopped as he was suddenly stabbed in his torso. Standing behind the Saiyan was a clone of Goku Black while another clone launched a Rosé Kamehameha wave point blank at Goku. When Goku recovered he saw nearly 50 clones surrounding him and Goku Black in the middle of them all.

Goku Black: Did you forget that the rifts I create form copies to aid me in battle.

Goku powered up and launched dozens of ki blasts at all the Goku Black clones.

Goku Black: It doesn't matter how many times you blast them away. They'll come back stronger.

Zamasu was thrown in Goku's direction as Sparks arrived and saw all the clones reforming.

Sparks: Wait, he can clone himself.

Goku: No, he's using that rift to make clones.

Sparks: Well you might want to destroy it soon.

Goku: What?

Sparks: If you destroy the rift, the clones should go away.

Goku: Oh, thanks Sparks.

Before he could reply, Sparks blocked a God Spittler from Zamasu. Goku then launched an Extreme Speed Kamehameha at the rift which destroys it and the clones vanished.

Goku: There now, it's just the two of us.

Goku Black: Even if you've destroyed the rift. I'll continue to grow stronger and your partner will never be able to kill Zamasu.

Goku: He's right, but I can still beat Zamasu with the Mafuba. *Instant Transmission to Kame House*

Sparks: Goku! Crap, this is going to be painful.

Kame House

Goku arrives at Kame House and immediately runs inside.

Goku: Master Roshi!

Roshi: Goku? What are you doing here?

Goku: I need a vase for the Mafuba Technique.

Roshi: Why? What's going on?

Goku: It's a long story and I need to get back quickly. Please Master Roshi, I really need it as fast as possible.

Roshi: Alright, alright. Just give me 5 minutes.

Goku: Alright. I hope Sparks can last for 5 minutes.

5 minutes later*

Roshi: Alright Goku. A vase along with the seal for Mafuba.

Goku: Thanks Master Roshi. I hope Sparks is okay.

Roshi: Wait, who's Sparks?

Goku uses Instant Transmission to go back to Spark's Realm. Meanwhile Sparks was doing his best to fight off the evil duo but Goku Black's power and Zamasu's immortality was pushing him into a corner.

Sparks: Goku better be back soon.

Scales: He probably has a plan so we should be patient and buy time.

Sparks: Easy for you to say, all you do is stand around and talk half the time.

Scales: I really enjoy this since I never have to get hurt by people who can one-shot universes with ease. And I can do cool things like this.

Sparks then reverted to his Absolute Form.

Sparks: What the hell?

Scales: You wouldn't have been able to keep on using Divine and Demonic Energy or your body would be in no condition to fight against Zarma.

Sparks: Then let's hope Goku gets here soon.

Goku had soon transported back with a vase in his hands.

Goku: Sparks, cover your eyes!

Sparks: What?

Goku: Solar Flare!

Goku released a blinding light which Sparks was able to cover his eyes in time but Goku Black and Zamasu were blinded by the light. Goku then grabbed Sparks and the vase and teleported to the other side of the planet.

Sparks: You better have a plan Goku.

Goku: I do. Zamasu is immortal so we can't kill him, but I can seal him away with the Mafuba Technique. So I need you take care of Black while I seal Zamasu away.

Sparks: Wow, I'm impressed. You really have thought this all through.

Goku: So distract Black while I seal Zamasu away.

Sparks nodded and when they arrived back ath duo, he charged at Black while Goku opened the vase.

Goku: Alright Zamasu. Mafuba!

Zamasu: No, how can this be?

Zamasu was thrown into the vase and Goku put the seal on top.

Goku: Wow, that was pretty easy.

Sparks threw Goku Black in Goku's direction.

Goku: It's over Black. Zamasu is sealed and you're outnumbered.

Black blasted the vase which released Zamasu.

Sparks: You had to monologue.

Goku: Sorry.

Goku Black: Zamasu, it's time.

Zamasu: Right.

Zamasu moved his potara to his right ear and the two merged into the Merged Zamasu.

Sparks: Oh crap.

Merged Zamasu: Revere Me. Praise Me. The One True God of this World. All Hail the True Zamasu.

Naruto Realm

Vegeta and Blade were trading blows against Carnage. Naruto and Sasuke were trying their best to assist but Carnage was too much the ninjas to handle even with the assistance from their alien aliens, they were mostly on the sidelines. Vegeta threw multiple blasts at the Dark God and as he was distracted, Blade swung his sword but just missed. Suddenly a bunch of red blasts hit Carnage as Toppo descends to do his dab pose.

Vegeta: Toppo!

Blade: You know this guy.

Vegeta: He's the leader of this fighting force called the Pride Troopers.

Toppo: Vegeta, you and the one called Blade have been chosen by the Universe 7 angel to come assist Son Goku! I'll shall deal with evildoer.

Vegeta: Whatever. You'll need a lot of luck for this one.

Vegeta and Blade fly off as Carnage attempts to attack them again but Toppo stops him with a Justice Beam.

Carnage: So, the Defender of Justice has come to play. I really didn't expect you to be hoping on to crime after you abandoned that ideal.

Toppo: Justice Punch!

Carnage dodged the attack and landed powerful blow on Toppo's back. Carnage launched a barrage of ki blasts on the fallen Pride Trooper.

Carnage: I don't know what your God of Destruction sees in you. For you to still be a candidate for God of Destruction when you can't even keep hold of your ideals. Take it from a former God of Destruction, if you're willing to away what defines you, you'll never be fit to be a Destroyer.

Toppo: I abandoned my goals in an attempt to save my universe and I failed. *Eyes turned purple* Which is why I'll never throw my ideals of Justice ever again.

Carnage: Is that . . .?

Toppo activates his God of Destruction powers and holds his hand out with a dark purple ki blast in his hand.

Toppo: Hakai!

One Punch Man Realm

Gohan, Blaze and Katana were trying to land a hit on Wrath but the Dark God was easily dodging everything they threw at him.

Wrath: You guys are too warned out to land a hit on me. You're only delaying the inevitable.

Suddenly someone landed an attack on Wrath. This attack had also threw him back.

Wrath: What the . . .?

Dyspo, in Super Maximum Light Speed Mode, launches dozens of attacks on the Dark God. After hitting threw a building Dyspo stops and looks towards the others.

Gohan: Dyspo.

Dyspo: Your universe's angel wants that girl *Points to Katana* to go back.

Katana: Why?

Dyspo: He said it's important. I'll assist the others so go.

Katana reluctantly flew off to the portal.

Dyspo: Hope you two are ready.

Blaze: As ready as we'll ever be.

Wrath: The Super Sonic Warrior of Universe 11. Now this'll be fun.

The three fighters charged at the Dark God as Katana headed off to Whis.

Elemental Rogues Universe

Goku and Sparks threw countless blows on Merged Zamasu, but the immortal deity was too powerful for them to even leave a mark on.

Merged Zamasu: It's useless mortals, it's time to face your judgement. Lightning of Absolution!

Purple lightning bolts hit Goku and Sparks which cause them to fall to the ground.

Merged Zamasu: Still alive. Blades of Judgement!

Most of the blades missed but they detonated around the fighters.

Merged Zamasu: Now die! Divine Wrath!

Whis came and blocked the attack.

Whis: Well you wouldn't want to kill them before the real fight begins.

Vegeta, Blade and Katana arrive.

Merged Zamasu: Extra support can't defeat a god.

Goku: Solar Flare!

Merged Zamasu: Ah! *Covers his eyes* How did this happen a second time.

Whis teleported all of them to a different location.

Goku: Phew. Thanks for the save Whis.

Whis: It's no problem Goku. I also came to give you this. *Hands Goku the Potara Earrings*

Goku: The Potara Earrings!

Sparks: Potara what?

Goku: These earrings can merge two people for an hour. Hey Vegeta, put in on your right ear.

Vegeta: What, why would I . . .?

Goku: Do you really want me to answer that question?

Vegeta: Just give me the damn earring.

Sparks: You two have your rings?

Katana: Of course we do.

Sparks: Good!

Goku: Huh, what are those rings going to do?

Sparks: We have a fusion of our own.

Vegeta: Doesn't matter. Me and Kakarot will be enough.

Goku: Yeah, we faced him in this fusion before and we were stronger so we should be enough.

Sparks: Are you guys always this arrogant?

Blade: For how long we've known them, I'd be surprised if the answer was no.

Goku and Vegeta put on the potara earrings and fused which created a blinding light. When the light faded, Vegito emerged.

Vegito: Alright!

Back with Merged Zamasu, he had regained his sight and was searching for Goku's ki signature. He was then hit straight in the face. When he turned to see who the assailant was which, to his surprise, was Vegito.

Vegito: Hey Zamasu, ready for a rematch! *Goes Super Saiyan Blue*

Merged Zamasu: If you think that fusion will work on me a second time, you're sorely mistaken. Divine Wrath!

Vegito easily stopped the attack and then hit Zamasu his abdomen. Vegito proceeded to repeatedly kick Zamasu and threw him to the ground. Before he could recover, Zamasu was impaled by Vegito's Spirit Sword.

Vegito: What's the matter Zamasu. You know that you can't fight against me until you're in your ugly form.

Merged Zamasu: Light of Justice! I call upon you to strike this worthless god.

Purple lighting hit Zamasu which corrupted half of his body.

Merged Zamasu: This is what you wanted, right mortals.

Vegito: Now this is getting interesting.

Vegito and Zamasu traded blows until Zamasu kicked Vegito into a mountain. Vegito powered up, blowing the mountain to smithereens.

Vegito: Take this. Final Kamehameha!

The attack hit Zamasu head on, which left him badly injured.

Vegito: Shouldn't you have learned that merging messes up your immorality?

Merged Zamasu: This is nothing to me.

Vegito: You won't be saying that after this. *Charges an attack*

Vegito defuses before he could launch the finishing blow.

Goku: Uh oh.

Merged Zamasu: *Smiles* Begone mortals!

With Caulifla and Kale.

Broly launched dozens of ki blasts as the female saiyans try their best to stop them but it's too much for them to handle. A huge explosion collapsed the attack and the female saiyans were nowhere to be found. Until Broly sensed their ki and began to race to them.

Caulifla: Ow, what happened.

Vados: Hello Caulifla.

Caulifla: Hey aren't you Champa's assistant.

Vados: I'm his attendant and I came with a gift. *Hands the girls Potara Earrings*

Caulifla: The earrings?

Kale: So you're letting us fuse.

Vados: You'll need it. Now hurry.

Caulifla and Kale put the earrings on their ears and fused into Kefla before Broly arrived.

Kefla: Alright, time for round two freak show.

With Goku and Vegeta

Before Zamasu's blade struck the Saiyans, it was met with a sword and a person none of them recognized.

Merged Zamasu: Who are you?

?: Goku and Vegeta got there fusion, so this is ours. Sparks, Blade and Katana combined so you can call us Storm.

Storm shot a huge blast of plasma at Zamasu blowing him back.

Goku: Wow, your fusion is incredible.

Storm: Can you guys fuse again?

Goku: Not into Vegito, but we can do another fusion.

Vegeta: Dammit, normally I'd refuse but since there's no time so let's hurry up and do it.

Goku: Thanks Vegeta.

Storm: We'll hold him off.

Storm flew to Zamasu and launched a huge current of lightning directly at Zamasu. The False God launched a Lightning of Absolution but it didn't even faze him.

Storm: Thanks for the boost.

Storm began to blitz Zamasu until god grew more powerful and was able to catch the fusion and pin them to the ground.

Merged Zamasu: Don't worry mortals. I'll make your death quick. *Charges a Divine Wrath*

Storm quickly launched a mist in Zamasu's face which froze him. Storm then shot a huge blast of thunder and lightning at the Fused Kai.

Merged Zamasu: *Pants* Do you mortals really think you can match the power and beauty of a God. No matter how much power the gods allow you to take, you'll always be an ugly, pitiful creature.

Storm: Have you looked into a mirror lately. Half of your body is melting into a purple goo.

Merged Zamasu: Mock me all you want, but you'll never reach the Realm of Gods!

Zamasu launched a fiery energy orb that Storm caught the attack which exploded and caused Sparks to fall to the ground.

Storm: Those guys better be finished soon.

Goku: Alright Vegeta our power is matching, let's do this.

Goku and Vegeta: *Perform the Dance* Fu . . . sion Ha!

A bright light surrounds the two and they merge into Gogeta which also catches the attention of Zamasu.

Merged Zamasu: First Vegito and now you throw another fusion. What is this one?

Gogeta: I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am the one who will destroy you.

Merged Zamasu: As if I'd lose to a weaker fusion.

Before Zamasu launched his attack, his feet are impaled by ice shards. Storm then impales Zamasu through the chest.

Storm: Do it Gogeta. *Teleports out of the way*

Gogeta sends 3 kiais at Zamasu and then continues his assault with a few kicks. Gogeta then finishes off with the Stardust Breaker, which Zamasu dead on.

Merged Zamasu: No, I can't lose.

Zamasu screams as his physical form is destroyed. Gogeta and Storm defuse.

Sparks: Well that's a wrap.

Goku: Not yet. Zamasu will reappear in an even stronger form next.

Sparks: Well we need to go fight Zarma now. Think you guys can handle it.

Vegeta: We'll manage to hold him off. You just beat that bastard.

Sparks and Goku fly off to confront the Dark God in their final confrontation.

 **Hope you enjoyed, there is only one more chapter left and an epilogue. See you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: The End of the Realms

**Hello everyone, I'm so excited about this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. And to** **SupremeDemonAjax, I like the story that you requested. I'll try to make alongside my other projects. In the meantime enjoy this chapter of Anime War.**

 **Chapter 19: The End of the Realms**

Goku and Sparks lock onto Zarma's ki and track him. They found him meditating on the abandoned planet that they left him on. When they landed, Zarma opened his eyes and stood up.

Zarma: You've finally come.

Sparks: Did you expect anything else?

Zarma: Of course not, but I was hoping you'd be smart enough to have more reinforcements. You don't seriously expect to win against me, do you?

Goku: It's that we can't beat you with raw power, but we do have a strategy.

Zarma: I've seen your battles Goku, you're not one to use strategy or teamwork. You use power and power alone, popping out a new form whenever need to beat someone stronger than you.

Goku: Well that's how I like to fight but I can't do this alone.

Zarma: Well the two of you can't win by yourself.

Sparks: Our plan says otherwise.

Sparks transforms to his Absolute Form while Goku went Super Saiyan 3. ( **This will be Super Saiyan 3 without God Essence** ).

Zarma: So no God Energy. *chuckles* As if I even need to use your energy to destroy you.

Sparks and Goku charged at Zarma who blocks their assaults. Know matter what they threw at him, Zarma just blocked or dodged it until Sparks landed a lucky sword slash on Zarma's back. Goku got in close and landed multiple punches on Zarma, while Sparks simultaneously launches lightning bolts at Zarma. Goku then launches the Dark God into the air and kicks him down to the ground and launches a Kamehameha wave right at him and through the planet. Before Zarma recovered Sparks landed a punch with his left arm on the middle of his body and Zarma's body started to disintegrate.

Zarma: Ahh!

Sparks: I'm almost finished.

Zarma fired a blast through his mouth which blasted Sparks off of him, Goku then used a Hakai and Zarma began to fade again.

Goku: It's over Zarma.

Zarma: Not yet.

Zarma launches a dark orb that splits into five separate ones that went into each portal.

Fairy Tail Realm

Chiara launched multiple ki blasts toward Shadow who blocked most of them and then Cosma charged and rammed into him. She was about to fire an attack but Shadow fazed through her.

Shadow: Is that all you've got?

Wendy: Sky Dragon Roar!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon Roar!

Natsu: Lightning Fire Dragon King's Roar!

Gray: Ice Devil's Rage!

The four attacks all clash with Shadow who is unaffected by them.

Shadow: I was hoping for a better challenge.

Shadow was suddenly kicked down to the ground by Blast who just arrived.

Blast: Well you have a real challenge now.

Cosma: Blast!

Chiara: You know this guy.

Cosma: He's my brother.

Blast: Hey lil sis. I got you a present. *Throws two crossbows*

Cosma: *Catches the crossbows* My crossbows.

Blast: I thought you might need them. So ready to go all out.

Cosma: Ready.

Chiara: Fine, let's stop messing around. *Transforms to Limit Breaker Blue*

Blast,Chiara and Cosma flew towards Shadow but before the two could hit the Dark God, his body disintegrated which led to Blast stopping while the girls hit themselves.

Cosma: Ow!

Chiara: You okay?

Cosma: I'll be fine.

Natsu: Where did that bastard go?

Naruto Realm

Toppo was clashing against Carnage. The two God level beings were shaking the entire solar system. Carnage landed a surprise blow to Toppo's abdomen and then throwing him down to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke teleported on both sides of Carnage and launched a Rasengan and Chidori at the Dark God. Though stunned, the Dark God was unfazed by both attacks. He threw Naruto into Sasuke and then fired a Ki blast at them.

Carnage: Time to end this. *Charges an Absolute Void and disintegrates before he can launches it*

Naruto: He vanished?

Toppo: No, someone destroyed him. *Reverts back to normal*

One Punch Man Realm

Dyspo and Wrath were clashing blow for blow with speeds that Gohan and Blaze could barely keep up with. Dyspo gained the upper hand which allowed Gohan and Blaze the chance to land a solid hit on him.

Wrath: This is quite entertaining. But playtime is . . . *disintegrates*

Blaze: What happened?

Saitama: *Wakes up* Oh, hey guys, you've beaten the bad guy.

Gohan: No, he just vanished.

Saitama: Well where did he go?

Bleach Realm

Nightmare landed a blow on 17's abdomen sending him flying into a mountain. Psycho used his telekinesis to hold the Dark God while Jikan launched a Psychic Knife. Nightmare used his own telekinesis to stop the attack. Ichigo blitzed behind him to and landed a blow on with his Zanpakuto. Nightmare threw Ichigo off of him and was about to launch an attack until Piccolo teleported in front of him and launched a Light Grenade which actually hurt Nightmare. But before anything else could happen, Nightmare disintegrated.

Ichigo: What the hell? *Grabs his Zanpakuto*

Android 17: Piccolo, can you sense his ki?

Piccolo: No.

Psycho: So he just died in thin air? Something's not right.

One Piece Realm

Phoenix and 18 were clashing rapidly against Void. He was repeatedly dodging attacks until Luffy lands an attack from behind. The female fighters then launched repeated energy attacks and when they stopped, Phoenix created energy cables to entangle Void.

Phoenix: That'll hold you, now 18.

18 charges two Destructo Disks but before she fired them, Void disintegrated leaving the fighters in shock.

Luffy: Where did he go?

Android 18: Can you track him?

Phoenix: I can't pick up anything.

Elemental Rogue Realm

Five orbs surround Zarma and regenerate his body. He then blasted Goku with a ki blast, stopping the Hakai.

Zarma: That feels much better.

Goku: How did you increase your power so quickly?

Zarma: I simply took the power that I gave to the Dark Gods along with their own. Now then, I think it's time to destroy these damned realms.

Sparks: But wasn't your whole goal to the rule the realms?

Zarma: No, I don't want the life of a king. I want the lives of all those who stand before to cease to exist. I can reset this realm and all the others to however I want. *Dark Aura surrounds his body*

Zarma then launches an orb into the sky which splits off into multiple orbs that fly into different realms.

Zarma: It's time for the Void of Darkness!

Sparks & Goku: No!

Zarma teleports to the crack of time, and Goku puts two fingers on his head. As the world around them begins to shake, Goku suddenly finds Zarma's ki signature.

Goku: I got it, grab on Sparks!

Sparks: Alright!

Sparks grabs on as Goku uses Instant Transmission to get them to the Cracks of Time. When they though, the Dragon Ball, Elemental Rogues, One Punch Man, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail Realms all were destroyed in the blink of an eye.

 **Sparks16: That was one big cliffhanger huh? I went all Infinity War with Multiverses instead of one universe.**

 **Blast: Hey 16, one question.**

 **Sparks16: Go on Blast.**

 **Blast: The sequel to this will involve fighting the Justice League right?**

 **Sparks16: Yeah.**

 **Blast: Are you including the dude who paid Death Battle to win against Goku twice?**

 **Sparks16: You mean Superman?**

 **Blast: Yep, him.**

 **Sparks16: Yeah I am. . . wait, you think he paid Screwattack to win against Goku.**

 **Blast: It's so obvious. Superman has no limits but Goku does. Both of them have limitless potential and nothing else.**

 **Sparks16: I think that's just Screwattack messing up their research on Goku's power.**

 **Blast: Whatever but don't believe that Superman beats Goku.**

 **Sparks16: Well the top tier versions of Superman can beat Goku. Cosmic Armor and Strange Visitor Superman would destroy Goku.**

 **Blast: The Thought Robot isn't a Superman and Xeno Goku or Game Goku would destroy Strange Visitor Superman. I'm surprised you didn't mention Superman Prime.**

 **Sparks16: He's strong but I don't buy him beating Canon Goku at his full power with Ultra Instinct. It's close but I have to slightly give it to Goku, but for the most part I think that it can go either way. Anyway that all for now and why don't you guys reply who your favorite Superman is. See you guys next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Zarma's Conclusion

**Alright folks this is going to be the final chapter of this story. There's also an epilogue I'm working on so stay tuned for that. See you next time.**

 **Chapter 20: Zarma's Conclusion**

Goku and Sparks entered the Cracks of Time to find a void. The only things present were crystals that showed the history of Realms that Goku, Sparks and other realms.

Goku: Where are we?

Sparks: I think we're outside of time.

Goku: Seriously, how can we be outside of time.

Sparks: I don't know how but don't touch those crystals.

As Goku was staring at one, the crystal shatters right in front of him.

Sparks: Goku!

Goku: I didn't touch it. I swear.

Another crystal shatters and more crystals continue to shatter.

Goku: What the hell is happening?

Sparks: I think crystals are the physical forms of timelines. Some of them even have us.

Goku: But what does that have to do with them breaking?

Sparks: I think the realms that these timelines are from are gone.

Goku: You mean their gone?

Sparks: Yeah. Goku can you sense our friends?

Goku: *Takes a second to try to sense someone* No, I probably can't feel their ki while I'm here seeing that we're outside of time.

Sparks: Goku, I think the real reason we can't pick up any energy signature is because there is no energy signature to lock onto.

Goku: What're you talking about Sparks?

Sparks: I mean their gone! Erased from Existence! They're dead.

Goku: *Realized what Sparks is talking about* No, that can't be right. They can't be gone.

Sparks: Then explain the crystals shattering. Once you put 2 and 2 together, anyone would be able to realize they're gone.

Goku: _No they can't be gone. Gohan, Goten, Chichi, all my friends. Chiara!_ Damnit!

Sparks: *Notices someone behind Goku* Shh! Look. *Points behind Goku*

Goku turns around and notices Zarma speaking to someone.

?: *Laughing Maniacally* At last, with the realms destroyed I will be able to shape history in my own image.

Zarma: You'll still honor our agreement, right Demigra.

Demigra: Of course, you'll have your place in my new realm. But first you have to return what I've lended to you.

Zarma: Of course, I have no need for the Divine Syphoning Technique now that everyone is dead and I've regained my full power.

Demigra uses a spell on Zarma which removes a ki orb.

Demigra: It'll take time for me to reshape it, but it's done no one will be able to stop us.

Demigra teleports away, leaving Zarma to meditate.

Goku: Zarma is going to pay for what he's done.

Sparks: Usually I'd say we need a plan but since he doesn't have the technique that was absorbing our Divine Energy. Which means we can go all out with no consequences.

Goku: Let's get him.

Goku and Sparks charged at Zarma while going Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 and Divine Absolute Form and both of them landed a punch.

Zarma: So you two followed me here. You know it's too late to save your friends.

Sparks: It's not too late to stop you from your next scheme.

Zarma launched at Goku who blocked the attack while Sparks kicked Zarma followed by a couple of sword swipes with Godkiller while Goku threw kicks and punches and even did a Meteor Smash combo. The two fighters also launched Ki Blasts and Lightning Bolts at the Fallen God. With a Kamehameha wave and a Yin Yang Buster later, the two were exerted from the constant fighting they been doing.

Zarma: Tired already? I'm not even serious yet.

Sparks: What's it going to take to kill you?

Zarma: I'll be honest, at this rate I'm using about 70% of current power. Destroy every realm takes a lot out of a person. But despite how lucky you were to get this far, your luck ends here. I'm going to end it all at 100%.

Zarma then shoots an Absolute Void which was heading for the two fighters but Goku pushed Sparks out of the way.

Sparks: Goku!

The attack hits Goku full on and the next thing Goku felt was nothing.

Unknown place.

Goku woke up and found himself in a white void similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goku: Huh, where am I?

?: Son Goku.

Goku turned to see a figure who was standing in the void. Goku couldn't make out the person's face but he sounded like a male and he had a tail.

Goku: Who are you? How do you know my name. Do I know you?

?: No, but I know you. You'll come to know who I am in time but for now, take my energy. *Shoots an Energy Orb at Goku*

A bright light surrounds Goku and suddenly he is brought back to the Cracks of Time.

Sparks: What the-?

Zarma: *Shocked* You survived, how?

Goku: I'm not sure how, but I do know that I'm ready for a rematch.

Zarma charges at Goku but before he can land a punch, the Saiyan dodges with ease. Zarma slowly turns around to see Goku's eyes silver with his hair now white. Goku was using Ultra Instinct again.

Sparks: *Smirks* Well Scales, if Goku is going to use Ultra Instinct, we should take things up a notch as well.

Scales: You got it. One Reality Bender coming up.

With Goku in Ultra Instinct and Sparks in Reality Bender, Zarma threw multiple ki blast which Goku dodged while Sparks opened up a portal to redirect the blasts back to Zarma. This created the opening needed as Sparks rushed up to Zarma with a few quick strikes followed by Goku kneeing Zarma in the chest. Goku then landed a solid blow on his stomach while Sparks teleports about and dropkicks Zarma. Goku then launches a Kamehameha wave, while Sparks teleports behind Zarma and launches a blast of his own. Zarma is able to survive the attacks creating a shield around himself to minimize the damage.

Zarma: _I'm losing to these two mortals? No, I can't lose now. Not when I'm so close to having what I wanted. There's only thing I can do now._

Zarma flies up above the two heroes.

Zarma: Since you've been so persistent in ruining my plans. I'll just use this to end you once and for all. My Final Absolute Void.

Goku: Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . .

Zarma: This is the end. Die! *Launches the attack*

Goku: Ha!

Sparks: Yin Yang Spiral!

Goku and Sparks' attacks combine and clash with Zarma's blast. After an intense struggle, Goku and Sparks are able to push back the attack but Zarma is able to hold them back. Goku and Sparks then jump into their own attack and launch themselves straight at Zarma.

Goku & Sparks: Dragon Fist!

A Silver and Gold Dragon emerge and peirce straight through Zarma. The Dark God falls to bottomless abyss of the Cracks of Time as Zarma was finally dead.

Goku: *Reverts back to normal while panting heavily* We did.

Sparks: *Reverts back to normal while panting heavily* Yeah.

Goku: It's too bad everyone else is gone.

Scales: Well there might be a way to bring them back.

Sparks: You mean with Godkiller?

Scales: Yeah, it should be able to reset every realm. Everyone will be back.

Goku: Wait you have a dragon on your shoulder?

Sparks: Not now Goku. I need to concentrate so I can restore our realms. *Breathes in and out*

A bright light surrounds the sword and suddenly in a huge flash, everything goes white for Sparks and Goku.

 **Alright, so all that's left is the epilogue and then I'll be done with this story and I'll work on the next one. Until next time have a good day.**


	21. Epilogue

**Hello guys, here is my quick little epilogue to wrap up everything. It's pretty short but I assure you that with the conclusion of this story will come more in the future.**

 **Epilogue**

Warmth, it was the first that Goku felt. The Saiyan then felt an unbearable pain as he woke up to find himself on a bed with Sparks sitting beside him.

Sparks: You feeling better Goku?

Goku: Kinda, my body still hurts. I guess that's what I get for using the Kaioken and Ultra Instinct for so long.

Sparks: Well we did it. Zarma's dead, the realms are back to normal, so I say everything is going to be alright. Except . . .

Goku: Except what?

Sparks: That Demigra guy. We can't get to him again and we don't know when he's going to strike.

Goku: Yeah, that could be a problem.

Sparks: Eh, who cares? Right now, we've earned some time to relax.

Zeno and Future Zeno then teleported into the room which caused Sparks to fall out his chair.

Zeno and Future Zeno: Goku!

Goku: Hey Zennys!

Zeno: We're glad to see you're awake.

Future Zeno: You were awesome when you fought Zarma.

Zeno: We knew he stood no chance against you and Sparks.

Goku: Huh?

Grand Priest: *Enters the room* Lord Zeno had foreseen Zarma's escape from the Cracks of Time. After the Tournament of Power, he knew you were ready to combat Zarma after his release.

Sparks: Wow, that's some handy foresight. *Gets up from the floor*

Zeno: You must be Sparks.

Future Zeno: You were so cool!

Zeno: You were awesome!

Future Zeno: You were amazing!

Sparks: Thanks, it's nice to meet you Lord Zeno.

Zeno: You can call us Zenny.

Sparks: Okay Zenny, it's nice to meet you. Both of you. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here Goku. *Throws a Senzu Bean*

Goku: *Catches it* Thanks Sparks.

Sparks: Um, Zenny can I ask you favor?

Zeno: What do you need Sparks?

Future Zeno: Yeah, what is it?.

Sparks: I was wondering if my friends and I could stay with you guys.

Zeno: I don't see why you can't visit. Here. *Gives Sparks a button*

Sparks: What is it?

Future Zeno: It's a button.

Sparks: I mean does it do anything.

Zeno: You press the red button to go from your realm to our realm.

Future Zeno: And you press the blue button to go from our realm to your realm.

Sparks: Thanks Zenny. Hey Goku, how about we go see our friends and family.

Goku: They're here?

Sparks: Yep, they're all out there waiting for us. What do you say?

Goku: That sounds great.

Cracks of Time

Demigra: Damn it. I was so close to reshaping history. I guess I'll just have to escape this prison before I can achieve my goal.

Demigra's sector began to glow as it showed an image of a Towa and Mira.

Towa: Well Mira, it's finally time to start collecting energy. Once we have enough, we'll be able to unlock the Demon Realm.

Demigra: Well this will be a good start.

Prison Planet

Fu: So they're finally starting their little games. Hmm, maybe I should gather some data on them now. And I know the perfect people to help me.

Batcave

Batman was doing some evening diagnosis throughout Gotham until he heard a noise.

Fu: Hello Bruce.

Batman: Who are you?

Fu: My name is Fu, and I'm only here to help you with an upcoming threat.

 **I am currently working on the sequel on this which will be the Z-fighters vs Justice League. I can't wait to show you guys this so I'll upload it as soon as I can. Until next time, this has Sparks16.**


End file.
